Open Your Eyes
by Thebutteredcatparadox
Summary: What if Tim is still alive and he needs surgery? What if Callie treats Tim and a friendship grows between her and Arizona? What if Callie has 3 children and is married to Owen? What will happen to their marriage when Teddy Altman turns up? What if Addison is pregnant and she and Derek are still a couple? Will their relationship end when she confesses Mark is the father?
1. Prologue

prologue

Hi everyone. After watching the episode If/Then (Season 8, episode 13) this story just came up in my thoughts. It's my first story, so please let me know what you think of it :)

So like I said there are some resemblances with If/Then, but also a lot of differences.

Just like in If/Then Callie and Owen are a couple and have three children, Derek and Addison are still a couple and Addison is having Mark's child (but she hasn't told him this yet). Teddy doesn't work at SGMW.

All the other characters are still the same, so there has never been a relationship between Meredith and Alex, April is still a virgin, Charles is dead, Izzie never shot anyone, George got hit by a bus, Mark is head of plastics, Meredith and Christina are best friends, Ellis Grey isn't alive, Richard married Adele, Callie is head of ortho, Owen is chief, Bailey isn't shy and Lexie isn't a junkie.

But I've made some changes, which I hope you will find interesting: Arizona's brother Tim is still alive, Owen knows Tim and Teddy from the army and Teddy knows Arizona from med school.

Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Escape the Nest

1. Escape the nest

**Hi everyone. I have to tell you this is actually my first fanfic, so I would really like to know what you guys think of it. I apologise for all the spelling/grammatical errors, English is only my third language (but ironically it's better than my second language). So I'm really sorry for any errors and if I use words out of context: blame it on the dictionary :p**

**Every chapter has the name of a song (mostly because I think it's sounds nicer than: "chapter 1" and I really suck at making up titles, so song titles are a nice compromise). If you want to, you can search for it (but you shouldn't feel obliged!). If you don't like the song, please stop listening! Reading has to be relaxing, so listen to something you like or read in silence, doesn't matter to me (although I'd love it when you like the song, but everybody has his own taste in music). Most chapters are longer than the song, so mostly I'll add a second one (for this chapter it's: Envoi).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one!**

**ARIZONA**

The monotonous buzz of her alarm clock made an end to her restless dream. She tried to locate the source of the sound, finding her alarm clock, the red numbers saying: 05.30 a.m. Arizona Robbins crawled towards the numbers, stretched out her arm and hit the STOP-button. She laid on the bed for three more minutes, looking at the increasing solar rays that fell through the small openings of her curtains, before walking to her bathroom. It had been a horrible night and all sorts of horror-scenario's had been crossing her mind and when she finally managed to fall asleep, it was a very restless one that didn't even felt like sleeping.  
_Let's just hope today will be better than tonight…_  
She was briefly startled when she turned the lights on and saw a shadow from the corners of her eyes. After a second look she realised she was the shadow. Her mouth dropped open when she stepped closer to study the bloodshot eyes, pale skin, surrounded by wild curls which looked like the manes of a lion.  
She sighed. Of course today wasn't about being attractive, but it would have been nice, as she would be with dr. Torres in the same room for over more than half an hour. _You really need to get over your crush, Arizona, you're sounding like a desperate teenager… … … it's not a crush, it's even better…  
_Arizona Robbins turned on the shower and undressed, thinking it didn't matter how she looked today. Today was about Timothy and him being alive.

After taking a shower, getting dressed, eating some breakfast (a donut, as the circumstances allowed it) and drinking a lot of coffee, she drove towards the hospital.  
She looked into the driving mirror and sighed: _Still on caveman mode…_

Exactly ten minutes later she was sitting on one of those blue chairs in a room in the Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital.  
"So this is where you work?"  
She gave her brother a nod when she focussed back on his chart.  
_Patella fracture, hip fracture, open fracture of the tibia and the fibula, rib fracture and clavicle fracture…_  
She quivered every time she read it, even after three months. The thought her brother had suffered these injuries had kept her awake dozens of nights.  
_Third grade burn wound on the thigh.  
_She watched her brother attentively: "How do you feel?"  
_Lung perforation.  
_"Good, _doctor_ Robbins" he gave her a warm smile.  
When she heard about his accident, she had to wait another three months to see him. She wanted to jump on the first plain to Afghanistan, but Tim made her swear she wouldn't.  
_Bowel perforation.  
_"No pain? You know I can ask for some painkillers…"  
"I'm fine, Arizona," his blue eyes fixed on hers.  
The first time she heard him was after a week on the phone. The connection was very bad and his fragile voice was constantly interrupted by murmur.  
She raised an eyebrow: "Are you really sure?"  
"Yes," he took her hand, "but it would be nice if you could come and sit next to me, as my sister, 'cause I've seen enough doctors over the past three months."  
She poured him an apologetic smile and came sitting on his bed. "I'm sorry, Tim. It's just… your chart scares the hell out of me… I mean… I _knew_ you've had all this, but it's just… as a doctor, seeing such a chart… I mean, if a patient came in with those injuries…"  
"Yeah, I know…" his grip on her hand became firmer.  
She gave him a comforting squeeze and rested her head on his good shoulder. "But you are alive and hearing you breathe and feeling your heartbeat makes me the happiest person on earth."  
"Hey, don't cry," he said as he heard a gentle sob.  
"I'm not crying," his sister said, while she was trying to blink out the tears.  
"Not yet," he laughed.  
"It's your fault! You come back from Afghanistan with your left leg almost entirely broken, two perforated organs, a burn wound, clavicle and ribs broken. If I were not so ridiculously happy that you are alive, I'd beat the crap out of you. You promised to come back healthy! Ten years ago you almost… and now… You _promised_, Tim!"  
"I am healthy, Arizona. I'm recovering, but I'm healthy, you know a Robbins never breaks his promises."  
She gave him a small smile: "Yeah, I know."  
The door swung open and four doctors came in. First a tanned woman with long raven-black hair entered the room, followed by a blonde with light-blue scrubs, after her came a man with perfect black hair and friendly eyes. The last doctor who entered the room had a brown pony-tail and had a lively gaze.  
Arizona quickly swept the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and sat back on the blue chair. She noticed she was being watched by the other attendings. Dr. Torres looked away quickly when she met her gaze and read the chart. Seeing those dark brown eyes, even for a couple of seconds, made her feel better. Shepherd gave Arizona a small, comforting nod.  
"Hello, Timothy," Shepherd said, watching Arizona's older brother, "I'm doctor Shepherd, I'll try to reconstruct your nerves and this is dr. Grey," he looked at the blonde doctor, "She will be assisting me during the procedure."  
"And I'm doctor Torres, I'll try to fix your leg and dr. Grey will assist me," the girl with the pony-tail smiled.  
Tim smiled back at them and they started explaining his surgery to him. His eyes flashed to his sister when he didn't understand something. She tried to explain him everything, while thinking it was weird, sitting at the patient's side.  
"Any questions?" Derek asked.  
Timothy watched his sister, who shook her head.  
"So I'll be able to walk?" his eyes scanned his sisters face.  
"If everything goes well… yes." She and Shepherd said simultaneously.  
His blue eyes lit up.

Owen Hunt entered the room when the four doctors left the room. He gave a quick smile to his wife when he passed her and came standing at the end of Tim's bed, his hands in his lab coat.  
"How you're feeling?" he asked.  
"Good," Tim smiled at his old friend, "How are you?" he asked more silently.  
The chief threw a quick glance at Arizona: "Fine. I'm fine. I was… worried about you."  
"I'll get some coffee," Arizona said while standing up. She had the feeling both friends needed some privacy.

**ADDISON**

Her husband hadn't come home this evening, but as this occurred more often these days, Addison Montgomery wasn't alarmed by it. He was probably working on the house and sleeping in his trailer, just like all the other evenings Addison had to spend on her own. Not that she really cared about it. Derek wasn't good company the past few months. He wasn't the sweet, funny gentleman she fell in love with. Now he was silent and inpatient with her. She had the horrible feeling they were only together because of the baby, and now that he knew it wasn't even his baby, things only got worse... The weirdest thing –which slightly worried Addison Montgomery- about it all was that she… didn't care… But when she saw the look Derek gave Meredith Grey, something inside her was awaked with a load roar.  
Her eyes narrowed when Meredith smiled at him.

"Alice finally managed to get dressed all on her own this morning, it was so adorable," Callie beamed at her.  
Addison nodded at her, looking over her shoulder, watching her husband cautiously. He was talking to Owen Hunt, but she saw his eyes flashing at Meredith Grey now and then.  
"Are you actually listening, Addison?"  
She turned her face to her friend and felt the tears pricking her eyes. Callie looked quickly around, knowing what was about to come, "Come on," she said, walking her friend towards an on-call room.  
From the moment the door was shut Addison started crying. The type of crying which made the Latina very frightened as it was accompanied by a raw pain cry. She came sitting next Addison.  
"I… I told Derek…" the red head stumbled.  
"What did you tell him?" Callie asked carefully, holding Addison's hand.  
"The baby… The baby isn't…"  
"The baby is…?" Callie had to wait 37 seconds to find out the answer, listening to Addison's hysterical crying.  
"It's Mark's."  
The black haired woman raised her eyebrows. She knew Addison and Mark had a history and things weren't exactly good between her and Derek, but she never expected _this_. Not really knowing what to say she softly spoke: "It's okay…"  
Addison freed herself from Callie's grip: "No it's not! I'm carrying a time-bomb in my womb!" She slowly sank through her knees, still crying: "I don't know what to do! I don't recognise my own life!"  
Callie watched her friend and came sitting next to her: "We'll figure something out."

"You paged me for a consult?"  
Addison nodded at her husband and sat down in a comfortable chair, her back was killing her. "Sit down, please," the please had sounded too begging in her opinion, but she had the horrible feeling she could only have this conversation with Derek once and she didn't want to fuck things up.  
"I'm sorry Derek."  
His eyes scanned her face.  
"I wish it never happened…"  
He closed his eyes: "Stop, please." Addison noticed his voice sounded exhausted.  
They were staring at each other, the silence becoming heavier with every second.  
Addison swallowed and watched her shaking hands.  
"Could we please talk?" she whispered.  
The phrase seemed so fragile. He sighed.  
"How long has this thing between you and Mark been going on?"  
She tried to hear any emotion in his voice, but it sounded cold, just like the look he gave her. "It was once, only once, Derek, I swear…"  
He nodded and stood up.  
"Derek, wait!"  
He slammed the door behind him, letting Addison Montgomery alone with her thoughts.

**Thank you very much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts! I'm planning on putting up chapter 2 soon. It contains a lot more action, so it would be awesome if you read it.**


	3. Conversation 16

2**. **conversation 16

**Hi! Firstly: thank you for reading 'Escape the Nest' (at least I assume you did, as reading this chapter is the next logical step after reading chapter 1). Secondly: I didn't plan on putting this chapter on already,** **but I think the story needs it. (I know I said I would put it on soon, but I didn't plan it this soon. I just thought the story needed some more action).**

**Anyway, same as always: love to hear what you guys think of it!**

**ARIZONA**

She and Bailey were leaning on the nurses' station when a door further in the hall was slammed. She watched the figure of Derek Shepherd approaching. They quickly jumped aside as he passed by. A couple of minutes later, dr. Montgomery came out of her office, her eyes bloodshot.  
"Troubles in paradise," Bailey mumbled, sipping her coffee, her eyes on Addison's back.  
Arizona chewed on her bottom lip and ran across the last couple of months. "I think… do you think they were really happy?"  
Bailey chuckled: "Of course they were! They're the Shepherds, they're expecting a baby…"  
"Have you actually seen them talking? Or even laughing at each other?" Arizona suddenly felt very sorry for the neonatologist.  
"Every relationship has its ups and downs, dr. Robbins," the smaller woman said, "even the Shepherd's apparently."

"Hi, chief!" she said in a perky tone.  
Owen gave her a polite smile.  
She gave Tim his cup of coffee. He thanked her.  
"Didn't you have this friend who's a cardiothoracic surgeon?" he suddenly asked her.  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise: "Teddy?"  
Arizona was too busy making sure her brother was lying comfortable, she didn't notice Owen's face lost all colour.  
"Yeah, I remember you mentioning her. Owen says the board is putting pressure on him because he hasn't got a cardiothoracic surgeon since Erica Hahn left after her dispute with this Yang."  
"You could hire her! She's awesome!" she screamed happily, turning at Owen, she grabbed a pen and wrote Teddy's number down, "here, you can call her right away."  
Hunt grabbed the number, thanked her and left the room with his typical 'chief-frown'.  
"Yay!" Arizona said happily turning her focus back to her brother.  
"He's changed," he said calmly.  
Arizona shrugged her shoulders: "I know, but I'm happy you didn't," she beamed at him.  
"So tell me little sister, did you meet a nice girl in this Rain City?"  
Arizona sat back down on the chair. She had a couple of relationships in the past two years, but none of them had lasted longer than four months and the past half year she had a lot of one-night-stands, but she figured that wasn't what Tim meant by 'meeting a nice girl'.  
"Nope"  
He gave her a little push: "So you've been womanizing again? Seriously? You're saying you've been working in this hospital for the past two years and you didn't meet anyone?"  
"You didn't come home with a girlfriend either," she said quite matter-of-factly.  
He rolled his eyes: "Come on, Arizona! You are surrounded by hot woman! I mean, have you seen that Latina? What was her name again, dr. ….?"  
Arizona chuckled: "That hot Latina is your best friend's wife."  
His mouth dropped open with surprise: "So she's Callie?! Jeez, I knew Owen was married with a doctor, but I guess I really missed a lot…"  
"He's got kids, you know," she said, thinking of the little girl and the blonde twins she had seen Callie bring to day-care so often.  
"Yeah, I know. A little girl and two boys, right?  
She nodded, thinking how sexy the Latina was. Even with three kids at her side, her body still screamed: hot.  
"So you admit she's hot," she saw his twinkling eyes.  
"I don't," she said quickly, avoiding his interested gaze.  
"Oh come on, Arizona, you've got to say the woman's hot," he said teasingly.  
"She's my boss's wife!" she tried to hide her nerves.  
He shrugged his shoulders, immediately followed by a twinge of pain: "And she's my best friend's wife. There's nothing wrong if I say his wife is hot. Besides, you've already been thinking it, you just won't admit it."  
"I have not!" she said quickly. Too quickly, because his eyes narrowed and his smile slowly faded away. Realising she had betrayed herself she quickly left the room, saying she had to check on patients.  
It was probably the lamest excuse she had ever used, even lamer (as she had a couple of days off) than that time her mother had watched the poster of Cindy Crawford in her room and she had said: "She's got this very interesting mob." Arizona remembered watching her mother's eyes narrowing, just like Tim's had five seconds ago.

She was smiling at the little babies in the maternity ward.  
"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
She jumped at the hearing of the voice. She knew that one out of thousands, as she carefully listened every time she got the occasion.  
Callie Torres came standing next to her: "Your brother asked me if you were always so devoted to your patients, or only on your days-off when he lies in the same hospital," the Latina smiled too at the little babies.  
Arizona watched the taller woman in profile: beautiful red lips, long eyelashes, intense brown eyes and raven black hair.  
When Callie turned back to her, she quickly forced her gaze back on the babies.  
"He also says he's sorry if he upset you."  
Arizona tried to avoid those questioning warm brown eyes. "I'm… I'll go see him."  
When the Latina finally caught her gaze, Arizona felt this sparkling feeling rushing through her veins.  
"I… thank you for… er… for being… the messenger…" she stumbled.  
_Congratulations Arizona, you've just returned to high school…_  
She shut her eyes at that horrible last sentence and ran off quickly.

When she was walking to his room, her thoughts wavered between _I'll kill him!_ and _When did I change back in this shy teenager?! I'm Arizona Robbins! Woman are lining up for me. I'm hot!_  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" she shouted into the room from the minute she opened the door with a dramatic slam.  
"Oh God! I'm sorry, I was talking to him," she quickly said to the nurse who stared at her with a shocked expression. Thinking that sort of things always happened to her, she apologised.  
Timothy was doing his very best to keep his smile under control.  
"I'm sorry," Arizona mumbled, before the nurse slammed the door.  
She turned to her brother: "There goes my excellent reputation with the nurses!"  
"I see you've got my message," he smirked.  
"What the hell were you thinking? Do you think that was funny? Sending Callie Torres as a messenger?!"  
"Figured you would listen to her," he said innocently.  
She stared at him in rage, trying to figure out what to say.  
"But tell me something more about that excellent reputation you have with the nurses," he smirked.  
Arizona was glad he changed the subject and immediately said: "I haven't been womanizing in this hospital, if that's what you're alluding to."  
He stared sheepishly at her, looking at her and accepting she wasn't lying to him. "You're still a lesbian, right?"  
Arizona quickly glanced around: "About that… I haven't really told anybody…"  
"You haven't told anybody you're gay?!"  
"Inside voice, please," she whispered.  
"Why not?" he whispered.  
"Because I… At work the opportunity has never occurred, it's not that I'm keeping it a secret, but it's not just a thing you say while introducing yourself: Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins, I'm the new head of PEDS and I'm a lesbian. Nice to meet you too... Besides, it's not like it's their business who I like to spend the night with… And outside work, well… when you're already in somebody's panty they've already figured it out, so there's no use mentioning it," a naughty smile appeared on her face.  
He leant back listening to his sister's rambling: "So they really don't know?"  
She shrugged her shoulders: "Maybe. I don't know. I don't think so. I don't care. Owen knows of course, but he's not much of a gossip, so I don't think he has told anyone."

**OWEN**

He stared at the phone number in front of him.  
The board had been very clear on their last assembly. They needed a head of cardio and if that function wasn't filled in by their next meeting, the function of chief of surgery would be free, the board assured him.  
Owen Hunt sighed. He didn't really like his job, but it was feeling a lot better than not being the chief.  
The rational thing would be to hire Teddy Altman right away. The problem were the irrational consequences that decision would have. Employing his mistress wasn't a wise decision as his wife worked in the exact same hospital. It was only a matter of time before things would go horribly wrong.  
He looked at their family portrait on his desk. He was carrying Matthew and Nathan, while Callie was holding Alice.  
Owen sighed. He loved his family. He didn't want to destroy it, but as the minutes passed by, he realised he had started doing that a long time ago.  
He dialled the number, thinking he had to talk to his wife after this phone call.

**CALLIOPE**

She knocked the door twice.  
"Addie, it's me. Can I come in, please?"  
"Callie, is that you?"  
The Latina entered the room, finding her friend curled up in a corner. She didn't need to ask how their conversation went.  
"He hates me! Derek hates me, Callie!"  
She watched her friends face, her expression was twisted by pain. Callie grabbed the box of tissues and offered them to Addison.  
The red head grabbed the box and threw it at the door, screaming: "I hate Mark Sloan!"

She spotted her husband further on the corridor. She waved at him. He hesitated but ran closer to her.  
"Hi," she said, smiling at him.  
"Can we talk?" he asked, checking if anyone was listening.  
Callie frowned: "Eh, sure…"  
He walked her to his office and silently closed the door. "I've found a new cardiothoracic surgeon."  
"That's great, honey! You've been looking for one!" she gave him a warm smile.  
He didn't return her smile, which made Callie's blood freeze: "What is it?"  
His blue eyes flashed around wildly. "It's Teddy."  
"I didn't know he's a surgeon," she said, still not understanding where this was going.  
"Callie… I…" he was interrupted by his pager, he stared at it, his frown becoming deeper: "I have to go. See you tonight?"  
"Actually no, Addie and I are planning on going to Joe's. Can you pick up the kids?"  
He seemed to consider something, but ran off quickly, mumbling: "Ok."

Calliope Torres stared at her husband's back, running over the past few months. Everything was going well. Owen wasn't having any anger attacks since he had met this guy Teddy. He had never hit her again and the kids were safe.  
She stared at the crowded corridor and smiled. She was looking forward to meeting Teddy. She made a mental note she had to thank him.  
_Life is going perfect!_

**ARIZONA**

After work she decided to go to Joe's. She quickly scanned the room while sipping her drink. Her eye fell on a brunette she had been observing for a couple of evenings. Arizona stared at her for a while and when their gazes finally met, the other woman smiled, which was almost immediately answered. Right at the moment she was about to make a move, a male voice asked her: "Can I offer you something to drink?"  
She turned around to see Mark Sloan smiling at her: "Come on, I've been trying for over seven months, it is only fair you accept it this time. So tell me something about yourself, Robbins."

**ADDISON**

She was feeling empty and lost. Completely lost, with absolutely no idea at all what to do. It felt like drowning in this ocean of life, with absolutely no idea how to swim. She could only try to hold on to the wreckages of what had been her ship. The ship that she had tried to build over the past few years. So she followed the Latina towards the bar. She stared at Callie, starting to feel jealous. Callie had a nice ship… She had three children with her husband, they were both excellent at their job, and the only thing Addison Forbes Montgomery had was a baby that wasn't even her husband's…  
"I would love to get drunk," she sighed, knowing that was absolutely no option.  
Joe the bartender raised his eyebrows, looking at her swollen belly. "I said I would love to, not that I'm planning it…" she hissed at him.  
He gave Callie an understanding look and went off to the other side of the bar.  
"Does ehm…" she could see Callie struggling with the words, "does Mark know?"  
Addison quickly took some huge gulps of her coke, to give herself some time to assemble some courage.  
"No."  
She watched the soft face expression the Latina gave her.  
"D'you think he should?"  
Callie bit her lip and after a while she said: "I think he'll find out anyway. But I think you should be the one to tell him."  
Addison sighed: "That will be a nice conversation: hi Mark, remember that time we slept together when we were drunk? Well congrats, 'cause you're a father."  
Both woman laughed bitterly.  
"No, I'm not telling him," Addison finally said. She had been trying to figure out what to do with Mark Sloan over the past few hours, and was happy she finally found out the answer, "I don't want Mark. Mark was once. I want Derek. The old Derek. The Derek I fell in love with…"  
"Did you tell him that?"  
"I tried," she took another big gulp, "I wished I could have an abortion."  
Callie saw several heads turning in their direction: "She's just kidding," she quickly said, with a fake smile. The people returned back to their conversation, mumbling more agitated.  
"You know it's too late for that," she whispered silently, but Addison wasn't listening to her friend. She stared at some place over the Latina's shoulders, looking scared.  
The brunette turned around to see what was happening and saw Derek Shepherd standing in the doorway. His eyes met his wife's, but quickly moved on, stopping at some point at his right. He walked towards the left corner of the room. Addison tried to see over all the other barguests, and saw a blonde woman, whom she guessed was Arizona Robbins. She froze when she saw who she was talking to.  
He's heading for Mark, she tried to shout, but the words never left her mouth.  
"He's heading for Mark!" Callie looked at her with a expression that was pure panic.  
Addison Forbes Montgomery sat still on her chair, thinking even the wreckages of her ship started to sink.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think of it :)**


	4. Captain Casanova

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the late update. I wanted to post this one sooner, but my social life decided differently xP**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favs, they make my day :D**

**So we were at Joe's and Derek Shepherd just rushed into the bar… Enjoy!**

**ARIZONA**

She couldn't get rid of Mark Sloan, but he was still buying her drinks and Arizona didn't complain as long as his gaze was focussed on her face and not on her cleavage. He was sort of funny.  
_Kinda cute he is doing so much efforts  
_"Mark…"  
He stopped in the middle of his story: "Yes?"  
"It is only honest to tell you this, but you're wasting your time here."  
He let out a small laugh: "Why? I don't care if you have a boyfriend, unless he's a bodybuilder. But I thought you were single?"  
Arizona took another sip of her red wine: "I am single."  
"What's the problem then? You're a good looking woman, I'm a good looking guy."  
_Well, guess you figured out the problem yourself, my dear good looking guy…  
_Arizona burst out in a terrible laughter: "Listen Mark, I've been in your position an awful lot of times, so I suggest you try your luck with that blonde girl on your right, she has been staring at you the whole evening and stop investing so much of your time and money in me. Please do not understand me wrong, you're a nice guy and I like talking to you and I think we could be friends, but now, if you will excuse me, I have to get that brunette in my bed before the end of the evening. It was a pleasure meeting you."  
He stared at her, throwing his head in his neck, laughing loudly: "The pleasure was completely mine. Enjoy your evening!"  
She gave him a friendly smile and right at the moment she wanted to jump from her stool, Mark Sloan was hit by Derek Shepherd. Glasses fell off the bar, covering the floor with shards and liquids.  
She froze, watching Derek Shepherd waving his hand, his expression twisted with pain and a confused Mark Sloan holding on to the bar in an attempt to stay on his feet.  
He looked at Derek, his face a mixture between anger and confusion: "Why the hell did you do that?!"  
His friend stared at him in surprise, his eyes quickly flickering to the other side of the room.

**ADDISON**

She saw his questioning gaze and knew what it meant: 'You haven't told him?!'  
She felt like she would cry.  
_No fucking way, Addison Forbes Montgomery! You are not crying in public! Not again.  
_She felt a tear slowly running over her cheek.  
_Stupid pregnancy hormones!  
_She blinked and heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the bar. When she opened her eyes again, blood was coming out of Derek's nose. He was furious, she could see his eyes getting darker and jaw muscles flexing.  
Yet she didn't move. She had, once again, no idea what to do. It was easier standing here, than walking towards them, having to face them both.  
She saw Derek pushing Mark against the bar, walking towards him, his fist in the air. She closed her eyes, expecting to hear more glasses breaking down at the floor, shattering in pieces, disapproving murmur and flesh hitting flesh, but instead, she heard Callie gasping for breath and a pain cry from her husband.  
She had to blink twice after opening her eyes.  
Both men were lying on the floor, the only person standing was Arizona Robbins, who seemed very fragile and small compared to the others.  
"Derek!"  
_Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…  
_Hearing the worried voice of Meredith Grey, pronouncing her husband's name, gave her the feeling she would explode into thousand pieces.

**CALLIOPE**

She was staring intrigued at Arizona, when Meredith Grey rushed to Derek Shepherd. Callie turned around to see Addison's staring blood-thirsty in the direction of the resident. She quickly grabbed the wrist of her best friend.  
"Don't…" she whispered, turning back to the event, staring at the beautiful blonde woman, feeling very…  
_Weird…  
But in a good way…  
"_We're going home," she mumbled quickly, heading for the door, pushing the worried crowd aside.

**ARIZONA**

Her breathing was very unregularly and she was shaking.  
But seeing both men lying down on the floor meant she had really hit Derek Shepherd. Not really knowing what to say she blurted: "Sorry!"  
The black haired man looked at her with a mixture of surprise and anger. Just when she had no idea what to do, Meredith Grey rushed into the scene and came sitting next to Derek, asking if he was okay.  
Arizona decided to copy her behaviour and she kneeled next to Mark Sloan. His facial expression was one of panic and pain. Realising she had placed her hand into something warm, she quickly withdrew it, to see the palm of her hand had completely turned red. She looked at Mark's wrist, seeing the blood pouring out of it. Arizona turned it around to see a sharp shard sticking out of it, leaving a huge cut which was filled with blood that quickly flowed out of it.  
She turned to Joe: "Call 911!"  
The bartender took a few steps closer when his face turned pale and he fell on the floor with a loud bang.  
"Somebody call 911!" she yelled, as more and more people where staring at the ugly cut, but not really responding, "And check if Joe didn't hit his head!"  
She finally saw some people grabbing their phones and leaned over the bar, trying to grab one of the towels Joe had left behind. The blonde woman pressed the fibres on the wound, turning back to Mark: "Press hard," she said in an attempt to removing his belt.  
He gave her something that resembled a smile: "How long I've been waiting for you to do that," he laughed.  
Arizona's right mouth corner slightly curled up. He was speaking, that was a good sign. "Guess the circumstances were a bit different?" she gritted through her teeth, trying to tighten the brown leather belt around his arm as hard as possible.  
"Yeah," he said watching his arm, frowning his eyebrows.  
Arizona was stunned by the speed the white towel had turned red.  
_Radial Artery hit  
_She swallowed at the thought, focussing back on the blood-soaked towel.  
_We are at three minutes walking from the hospital; how long does it take an ambulance to get here?!  
_"Can somebody please give me another towel!"  
It wasn't a question, but an order. One of the nurses Arizona had seen on cardio, handed her two towels. She smiled at the small woman and made a mental note to herself she had to try to get this nurse transferred to PEDS.  
She tried to get a better sight at the cut, trying to see which blood vessels were hit.  
_Lucky he still got his ulnar artery to provide his blood-supply.  
_Mark held his head a bit to the left when she switched towels: "That's a pretty nasty cut I've got there."  
Arizona stared at his calm face. How the hell could he be this calm when the blood was pouring out his artery?!  
_Probably the adrenaline,_ she decided, realising her heart was pounding against her ribs.  
"It'll be an ugly scar," he said.  
She gave him a small nod: "Good we have such an excellent head of plastics."  
He let out a small laugh: "Yeah, lucky me."

**CALLIOPE**

She closed the fridge and watched Addison sitting on a chair at their kitchen table. Callie poured the orange juice in the glass in front of Addison.  
"You can stay here if you want to," she said.  
The red head brought the glass to her lips. When she was finished drinking, she set the glass right in front of her, embracing it with both her hands.  
Callie watched her friend with a worried look.  
"What exactly happened?"  
Callie noticed the fragile tone of her friends voice.  
"They uhm… Well… Derek entered the bar and punched Mark, who hit Derek. Then Derek wanted to hit Mark again, but I guess… Arizona… uhm…"  
She lost track of her story, when imagining the blonde woman.  
"Uhm… she… pushed Mark aside and did some karate thing and the next minute Derek was lying on the floor."  
The other women nodded and rubbed her temples.  
"I have no idea what I'm doing, Callie."  
She went sitting in front of her friend, grabbing her hand: "You're handling the situation better than I would or could do."  
Addison let out a small smile: "I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
Callie nodded. She perfectly understood that.  
"So Mark was talking to Arizona Robbins?" Addison said in a totally different tone.  
Callie poured some orange juice in her own glass, mumbling something that was supposed to be a 'yes'. She noticed she had been frowning and forced her face in a smile, realising she didn't like the thought of Mark talking to Arizona.  
"Hmmmm," Addison said.  
Callie raised her eyebrows and watched her friend: "Hmmmm? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing. I just thought… Never mind."  
"What?" she definitely wanted to know what her friend had to say about Arizona.  
"In the two years she has been working in the hospital have you ever seen her flirting with a guy?"  
Callie racked her memory, but couldn't find a moment she ever caught the pretty PEDS-surgeon flirting: "No."  
The left mouth corner of the red head curled slightly up, letting out a small chuckle when she noticed her friend's puzzled face.  
"So? Bailey doesn't flirt at work either. Maybe she's just being professional," Callie said, not really understanding what her friend was insinuating.  
Addison let out a laugh: "Yes, but there's a slight difference between Arizona and Miranda. Does the woman look like the type that doesn't flirt?"  
The Latina opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't really think of any argument to prove the opposite. "Addie, what are you trying to say; 'cause I really don't understand…"  
"I just thought she was speaking the Vagina Monologues," she said observing the face of her friend.  
Callie tried to keep her face plain, but wasn't able to keep her mouth corners down: "Seriously? You think she's…"  
Addison shrugged her shoulders: "Mostly I'm right you know. I just notice such things. But I guess I was wrong about her. I mean, Mark Sloan was buying her drinks and we all know what inevitably follows after drinks…"

**ARIZONA**

"Mark?"  
He turned his head slowly in her direction. She noticed his pale face: "Yeah?"  
"They're taking you into surgery."  
"Who's operating?"  
"Dr. Bailey"  
He seemed relieved: "And who's assisting?"  
"Ehm, Kepner…" she said, knowing this would provoke loud protest.  
He raised his voice: "No way! My grandmother with Parkinson makes better stitches than Kepner! I want Avery!"  
She tried to calm him down: "Mark, hold still, please, you're still having a shard in your wrist. Besides, Kepner is an excellent surgeon."  
He snorted: "She might be a good surgeon, but her stitches are untidy. Where's Avery?"  
"He hasn't got service. I can get Yang for you," she said, throwing a quick glance at the surgical board.  
"Yang hates me, I'll probably wake up, having YOU'RE AN ASS stitched in capitals on my arm. Get me Avery!"  
She sighed, thinking Mark Sloan had a lot of resemblances with the toddlers she treated.  
"Karev's on-call, I can page him," she said.  
He gave her an apologetic smile: "I'm sorry blondie, but although I'm pretty sure you taught Karev well, I still want Avery."  
Arizona rolled her eyes: "It'll take ages before he's here and you have a shard sticking into your radial artery. "  
He watched his arm, sighing: "Guess you're right about that," and turning back at her, "I want you to do the stiches."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. I've seen your stitching. You do a pretty good job. If you weren't that good with kids, I'd say you would make a pretty damn good plastic-surgeon. So yeah, I want you to do the stitching."  
Her mouth fell open: "Is the great Mark Sloan complementing me?"  
He let out a small smile: "Yeah, I blame the morphine. But please, Arizona, will you do the stitching?"  
She sighed: "Of course I will," thinking at the beautiful brunette at the bar, "But you owe me drinks."

**CALLIOPE**

She watched her husband standing in front of his best friend's bed. He stared at him with a mixture of concern and kindness, every now and then taking a deep breath as tough he was about to say something, but couldn't find the words. Callie stared at her husband, thinking she knew this face way too good.  
Eventually he opened his mouth: "Take care."  
Tim smiled at his friend: "I always do."  
"You're ready for surgery?" Callie asked Tim, wondering where the perky PEDS-surgeon was.  
"I…" he tried to look into the hallway, before turning to her, "Yes."  
"Are you sure? We can wait another five minutes…"  
"Yes."  
Callie watched his face. This time it wasn't the usual friendly, happy, smiling face. Now it had something brave. She guessed he must have had that face in Afghanistan all the time.  
Right at that moment the door swung open and Arizona rushed in, still wearing her scrub cap, her hands still wet from scrubbing: "I'm sorry! I got caught up in surgery!"  
A smile spontaneously appeared on Callie's face, seeing Arizona rushing in.  
"I was afraid you would never show up," Timothy said.  
"I have to go," Owen mumbled, throwing a quick glance at his pager, "Good luck in surgery," he said, first looking to Tim and then to his wife.  
She watched the paediatric surgeon walking towards her brother and giving him a tight hug, mumbling: "You have to promise me you don't do anything crazy on that OR table."  
"I never do anything crazy, that's more your district, sis," he said, pulling her tighter with his good arm.  
She smiled faintly: "Yet I'm not the one lying here with half of my bones broken."  
Callie stared intrigued at the siblings, when they let each other go. She had never seen such a strong bond between brother and sister.  
Tim turned back to her: "Okay, dr. Torres, now I'm ready for surgery."  
She nodded and watched Arizona, wondering if she had any further questions. Seeing those blue eyes she blurted: "You can watch in the OR gallery, if you would like to."  
The blue eyes lit up and Callie felt herself lighter.  
"That would be great!" the blonde said in a perky voice.  
"Okay then!" she said, surprised her voice sounded this happy. She gave a nod to the nurse, who had been waiting to bring Tim to the OR. When Timothy's bed had passed the door, Arizona yelled: "Wait!"  
The bed came to a halt and Callie turned around to see what was happening. She saw the blonde paediatrician running towards Tim, gave him a last hug and said: "You have to promise it. You have to promise me you'll be alright, Tim."  
"I promise, Arizona," he said, his voice sounding scared, yet brave.  
Arizona slowly let him go, her face covered with tears.

She smiled at the OR gallery.  
The blonde gave her a warm smile in return, her lips formed: 'Thank you.'  
The Latina responded in the same way: 'You're welcome.'

**ARIZONA**

She saw the raven black hair at the nurses' station and wheeled towards her. She had no plan at all about this conversation, but her instinct told her there wasn't any need for a plan. She was this happy, every conversation would turn out well.  
"Hi!"  
The Latina was startled, gave a small jump and dropped her ballpoint.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to…" she grabbed the biro from the floor and gave it back to the Latina, "…scare you," she tried to make eye-contact.  
Callie gave her a nervous smile, avoiding the clear blue eyes: "It's ok."  
Arizona leaned next to her on the nurses' station. "Tim's surgery went smoothly."  
Callie smiled at a chart.  
"We should celebrate," the smallest woman said happily, "I would like to celebrate."  
The Latina gave her a stunning smile: "Yeah, we should!"  
"Yay! So tomorrow, I'll buy you drinks at Joe's, if that's okay with you?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Awesome, so I'll meet you there at 8p.m?"  
"Ok," she said, smiling at the PEDS-surgeon.  
"Great, I'll see you there. I'm already looking forward to it."

**CALLIOPE**

Callie watched the blonde walking to the elevator at the other side of the corridor. Something prevented her from looking away from Arizona's slightly swaying hips. _That woman had one hell of an ass._  
"Hello dr. Torres!" April Kepner landed on the nurses' station, carrying a dozen of charts. Callie gave a slight jump and dropped her ballpoint again.  
"I'll grab that one for you, dr. Torres."  
"Thank you, Kepner," Callie mumbled, still staring at Arizona's back.  
Kepner gave her the biro, looking at Callie and turning her gaze to the direction the Latina was looking to, noticing nothing remarkable but the head of PEDS, she continued to stare between Callie and the corridor.  
"Excuse me dr. Torres, but what exactly are you looking at?" she said, standing on the tips of her toes.  
Callie shook her head in an attempt to get out of the trance: "I uhm… I was… have you ever looked at a woman, Kepner?"  
The resident raised her eyebrows: "I'm staring at you, dr. Torres."  
Callie watched the resident sheepishly: "I don't mean looking, Kepner, but _looking…"_ she raised one eyebrow. Seeing the puzzled face of the resident, she said: "Thinking they're hot?"  
Callie watched all the charts falling down on the floor when April heard her last sentence. The intern gave her a nervous smile. Callie rolled her eyes, mentally kicking herself: _Of all the people in this hospital, you pick out the virgin to ask this question…_

**Thoughts?**

**Oh and: I have absolutely no medical knowledge. So if I have written something here that is medically wrong or inconsistent, I apologize. But one of my friends had pretty much the same injury like Mark's ****(He fell through a window, but don't worry, he's okay right now) ** and while I was pretty much freaking out, pressing a shirt against his wound, he stayed relatively calm xP

**Anyway: thank you very much for reading :)**


	5. Hold On To What You Believe

**Hi!**

**Thank you for the reviews, they're a great motivator :)**

**Enjoy!**

**OWEN**

His breath formed little clouds, that danced in the dim morning light, before slowly evaporating in the cold sunrise. He was standing in his garden, looking at the toys that were scattered across the lawn, the dewdrops lost in the cobwebs and the cautious sunbeams that danced through the foliage, thinking he wanted everything to stay this peaceful. Owen listened to the cheerful singing of birds, the soft rustling of leaves and the seemingly infinite peacefulness that was so peculiar for mornings, but knew this tranquillity would soon come to an end as the sun rose higher and higher, with every inch, making an end to many peaceful dreams. He wiggled his toes as the cold had slowly worked his way through his shoes and inhaled the fresh smell of wet grass, trees and moss, while he was rubbing his hands.  
After watching the scene for five more minutes, and finally making up his mind, he took one last deep breath of the pure morning sky and went inside, where the domestic warmth fell over him as a rich blanket and the meanwhile familiar smell of Mexican kitchen penetrated his nose.  
He covered the table, listening to the weak stumbles that came from above, the cracking of the parquet and the faint sound of the shower, realising that with every plate he placed down, the conversation with Callie came nearer. It felt like covering the table for his own last meal. When his wife finally arrived downstairs, her hair still slightly moisture he was already sitting down.  
Owen watched her walking to the coffee maker and said: "Teddy's my best friend."  
Reaching out for a coffee cup, his wife smiled at him: "I know."  
"She is my best friend."  
As his wife didn't respond to that, but poured some coffee in a cup, turning towards him and asked: "D'you want some?", he concluded she hadn't heard him.  
"Teddy is a woman, Callie," he said, watching his wife carefully.  
His wife's eyes went blank, her gaze got something absent and Owen watched her pouring the coffee next to the cup, on her hand. The cup slipped through her fingers and it burst into several large, white shards, scattered across a dark, smoking liquid.  
He jumped to his feet, while following his wife to the sink.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm okay," she said while quickly withdrawing, her hands from Owen's.  
It remained silent, for a couple of seconds except for the water falling down on Callie's hands, flowing across its contours, falling down in the sink and colliding with the other drops, before disappearing into the sink drain.

**CALLIOPE**

She stared at her red skin, trying to order her thoughts.  
_Teddy is a woman?  
Why didn't he tell me that?  
_Her jaw muscles flexed when the answer rushed in: _Because he is cheating on you…  
_She stared in his blue eyes: "Did you… did you…" she whispered, as the words remained stuck in her throat, refusing stubbornly to pass her lips. This couldn't be happening again. Not again. She had been capable of handling the situation with George, but Calliope Torres couldn't handle the failure of yet another marriage. Her world had been turned upside down once and she couldn't image surviving yet another rotation. Maybe that was why she wanted to believe her husband when he said: "We are just friends…"

**TEDDY**

She watched the attendings entering the room. The first one was a small Afro-American woman, who seemed to scan her from head to toe. She was followed by an Afro-American man, who gave her a fatherly smile and came sitting next to the other woman. Owen nodded at them both and gave Teddy a small smile.  
She felt highly uncomfortable, standing at the head of the table. Yet Owen's presence made her feel more comfortable.  
Another woman entered the room and Teddy was relieved to see a familiar face. Arizona Robbins gave her a wide smile, wordlessly saying: 'hi' and came sitting in front of the smallest woman, who was telling something to the man next to her. Arizona was quickly followed by a pregnant woman who seemed too exhausted to wonder who was standing in front of the table. She sat down at Arizona's left side. Fifteen seconds later a man with a black eye entered the room. He ignored the looks of the other attendees and sat down next to the pregnant woman, doing his best to avoid her questioning gaze. Then a Latina entered the room, she gave Owen a smile and came sitting next to the Afro-American woman. Half a minute later a good looking guy entered the room, his arm in a bandage. He scanned the free chairs, picking the one which was situated furthest away from the man with the black eye. All heads turned in the direction of the latest arrival, then to the man with the black eye who stared at his arm, to finally end on the pregnant woman.  
Teddy Altman tried to understand this very odd behaviour of the other attendees, but was quickly distracted by the nauseous feeling that seemed to increase since people had entered the room. Only two chairs were left, meaning those were Owen's and hers. Now all seats were taken, they would start.  
Owen cleared his throat: "Everyone, this is our new cardiothoracic surgeon: Teddy Altman…"  
Suddenly the redhead mumbled something Teddy guessed was: "bathroom", walking quickly to the door, avoiding the judging gazes of the other doctors.  
Owen ignored her sudden departure and kept on: "Like I said, dr. Altman will be the head of cardio…"  
Suddenly the Latina jumped to her feet, also quickly adding something that resembled: "Bathroom."  
The smallest doctor in the room whispered to the fatherly looking man next to her: "Maybe they're both pregnant." The eldest doctor smiled faintly and concentrated back on Owen who was saying: "Like I said, dr. Altman…"  
The man with the bandages raised his good arm.  
Hunt let out a small sigh: "Do you need to go to the bathroom too, dr. Sloan?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes, but that's not the point. As you can see chief, I'm not capable of working," his good hand went to the pockets of his trousers, he held out a prescription, giving it to Owen, who read it, throwing a quick glance at Arizona, raising his eyebrows before turning back to Mark, "Alright… dr. Sloan, you can go home, take some rest…"  
The man with the bandages stood up and left the room.  
_This is the strangest staff meeting I've ever seen…._

**ADDISON**

Only a couple of seconds after she entered the room, closed the door and allowed herself to cry, the Latina rushed into the room.  
"That was horrible…" Callie muttered.  
Addison stared at the ceiling, while wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" her friend asked carefully, while handing her a tissue box.  
"What do you think, Callie? Do you think I'm okay?!" she knocked the box out of her friend's hands.  
"I hate them! I hate them! It's just not fair! Why aren't they pregnant?!"  
Callie came sitting next to her: "Because they miss a few particles…"  
"I know, but it's just not fair, because I'm the one carrying the time bomb, while they can just run off… and that just… Argh! I hate them!"

**TEDDY**

The staff-meeting-room was empty, except for herself and Owen Hunt. He stared outside. She came standing next to him and closed the lamellae and stepped closer towards Owen, until her hips were against his.  
"You know that was the weirdest staff-meeting I've ever seen?" she smiled and stroked his arm.  
He tore his gaze away from the window and looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.  
"What was going on with that Latina? And that guy with his black eye, Shepherd?" she said, placing a quick kiss on his lips.  
"That Latina is dr. Torres, head of ortho and… my wife…"  
Teddy recoiled and stared at him in complete disbelief: "Wh…" but the rest of the words didn't go past her lips.  
Teddy Altman knew Owen Hunt had a wife and three kids, but she didn't know he was this stupid.  
"She works here?!"  
He gave her a small nod.  
"Are you completely out of your mind?! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
He stared at his feet.  
She came standing right in front of him, forcing him to look at her: "Does she know?"  
His blue eyes stared at her: "I… I don't know… I haven't told her…"  
She sighed and paced restless through the room, thinking she was at the most shitty position a person could be in. The gaze she gave him was one full of hate: "Have you got any idea in what sort of situation you've put me?! I have to work with your wife and she… I'll always be the dirty mistress in this hospital, Owen. I will be the one who destroyed your marriage and people will hate me…"  
His eyes followed every movement she made: "I told her this morning," her panicked eyes fixated on his, "that we are friends."  
She took a couple of steps closer: "Did she believe you?"  
He nodded and Teddy Altman sighed of relief and plumped into a chair, thinking this had to stop.

**ADDISON**

Her shoulder was soaked by her friends tears.  
"Teddy is a woman!" she suddenly blurted.  
Addison watched her friend: "You know that doesn't mean anything."  
"I know," she sighed, lifting her head from her friends wet shoulder, "It's just… they were together, many, many evenings… and since George… I've been there, fighting against the blonde cliché, whom I believed she was his best friend… I just don't want to be there again, Addie. It's a terrible place…"  
Addison Montgomery patted her friends shoulder: "They're not all like Izzie and George," she said, thinking about Derek and Meredith. _Some of them just dive into bed with a stranger they met in a bar…  
And others dive into bed with their husband's best friend… _whispered a nasty little voice.  
Callie stared at her and stood up: "I know, but it's just… Una mujer sabe que su marido la engaña…"  
The red head raised an eyebrow: "What does that mean?"  
"A woman knows when her husband is cheating on her," the Latina spoke softly.  
Addison thought of Meredith Grey and the looks she and her husband exchanged.  
"She knows, indeed…"

**CALLIOPE**

She didn't want it to be true.  
It just couldn't be true.  
_Lightning never strikes twice, right?  
_Calliope Torres stared at Mt. Rainier. She knew she was lying to herself. She recognised that warning voice that came from the back of her head. The voice that had once screamed she had to hit Izzie Stevens with a chair, screaming like a maniac: "Don't you even think of getting anywhere near my husband!" was now telling her to do the exact same thing to Teddy Altman.  
But just like last time, Calliope Torres stared in front of her, thinking she couldn't do anything at all. Hitting people with chairs wasn't a real solution, as she couldn't hit the love her husband had for that woman. She was fighting against something bodiless. Something that she could smell in her husband's clothes, see in his absent gazes and feel in his touches, as though he was repeating a rehearsed act. She was fighting a woman who was already in their house, in their family and in her husband's head. Fighting this almost lost battle would cost a terrible amount of energy, and Callie had absolutely no idea at all where she could find all that energy to save her marriage.  
And therefore, Calliope Torres kept staring at Mt. Rainier, willing to do something, but not knowing where to start. There was no guideline for saving a marriage, especially not one created for only one of the partners. Besides, maybe she was just going crazy… Maybe the whole history with George made her paranoid. There was no proof. No facts, no lipstick prints, no emails, no text messages, no gifts… They were friends, that she knew. And as a scientist, she believed in facts, not in hypothesis, not in theory's lacking evidence, so there was no reason at all to feel this way. Maybe she was just being the problem, being all paranoid and making things complicated when everything was okay, maybe she was driving her husband…  
_STOP! ARE YOU EVEN HEARING YOURSELF CALLIOPE IPHEGENIA TORRES?!  
_She drunk the last bit of coffee and walked through the corridors, still trying to neglect that voice that kept whispering "hit her with a chair".

**ARIZONA**

She had showed Teddy the whole hospital, before reaching their destination: Tim's room.  
She opened the door: "And here lies my brother, Tim."  
The cardiothoracic-surgeon gave her a surprised look before her eyes went to the smiling blond guy.  
Arizona watched them both and couldn't help but smiling.

"So it was his second time in Afghanistan?"  
Arizona smiled and continued her story. Teddy was _very _interested in Tim. When the PEDS-surgeon had seen the looks her friend and brother exchanged she had mentally made a dance of joy. After that, Arizona Robbins decided to show her fresh roommate Joe's. It was only temporarily, but until Teddy found a nice flat, she would stay at Arizona's place. It remembered her of her student years, when she shared a room with Teddy.  
"Hold on, I need to use the bathroom," Teddy said, jumping off her chair and walking in the complete wrong direction. Arizona let out a chuckle and indicated the direction of the toilet to her confused friend.  
When she turned around, Mark Sloan was sitting on Teddy's chair, smiling as though he had just found out a huge secret.  
"Hitting on the new head of cardio?"  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" she said, throwing a significant look on his wrist.  
"This is a chick magnet, the nurses love it, they all want to know the story behind it. It's mysterious… it would be a pure waste, not to use it."  
Arizona laughed, as he just said what she had been expecting.  
He lowered his voice to a whisper: "But just between you and me, I think she's straight, so you're wasting your time here, but I would be glad to cover up for you when you try your luck with that girl at the window," he pointed to the window with his eyebrows.  
Arizona was just about to say she wasn't hitting on Teddy, when the cocky smile of Mark Sloan made her change her mind.  
"Thank you for the advice, Mark, but I'm pretty sure I won't need your help."  
His eyes flickered to Teddy, who was approaching them: "Alright then, but don't say I haven't told you…"  
Arizona watched him walking to a table just out of hearing distance and taking place, ordering a scotch, his eyes fixed on her, a small smile round his lips.  
Teddy came sitting in front of her: "So… you were telling about Tim's first stay in Afghanistan."  
"D'you mind if we go home? I'm a bit tired," she said.  
"Sure."  
They emptied their glasses and Arizona smirked victoriously when she saw Mark Sloan's stunned face when they left the bar.

"Zona, I have to tell you something," the taller woman said, after her fourth glass of white wine.  
"I am listening, Teds," she said, while placing a small dance in the middle of her living room.  
"It's serious stuff…"  
Teddy watched her friend's movements slow down: "Oh, okay then…" Arizona said while stepping closer.  
"I'm having a relationship with someone."  
Arizona smiled widely, while refilling their glasses and raising for a toast: "Congrats Teds! Oh my god, do I know him?"  
Teddy smiled nervously when their glasses touched each other, causing a sharp sound. "Yes, but it's a little bit complicated, Zona…"  
"You are always complicated, Theodora" she smiled, before taking a sip of the wine.  
Teddy stared at her glass: "It's Owen."  
The words echoed in Arizona's ears, her blood froze, but her facial expression didn't give away her racing thoughts.

**Thank you for reading! Please do take the time to leave me a review. Any speculation, feedback, complaints… I appreciate it all.**


	6. Madness

**Hi there! **

**I really need to thank you guys for the awesome support! Seriously, you guys are great! You have made me smile a lot last week :D (and your reviews gave me a lot of energy to get through my busy schedule).**

**Anyway, as September rolls on, I'll only get busier. I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my grades (my friends say I sometimes resemble Cristina… Still trying to figure out whether I should take that as a complement or not :p )… I also have this major sport's thing coming up, so I've been training a lot these days and when I arrive at home, feeling totally exhausted, I just want to lie in my couch, watch some Grey's Anatomy and never come out of it . And I also have a major concert coming up (I play two musical instruments), so rehearsals are doubled… Anyway, while writing this, I should've played the piano and study definite integrals (obviously not at the same time :p –sorry, that's my exhausted humour taking over…). Oh, and tomorrow I've got an audition for the school play (I love acting) and I've been looking forward to it for weeks… So, I'm pretty much surviving on coffee these days and I'm really sorry if it takes quite a while until the next update, but I'll do my very best to write it as soon as possible!**

**Sorry, for the rambling! Back to business: the previous chapter ended when Teddy told Arizona she was having a relationship with Owen. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's been a pretty hard one to write, so I really hope you like it.**

**ARIZONA**

She tried to fall asleep, but her thoughts were still racing. Arizona Robbins turned over for what felt like the hundredth time, in a desperate attempt to fall asleep. She wished Teddy would have never told her. But now it was too late and she was in this horrible position.  
The husband of the woman she loved, cheated with her best friend.  
This made Arizona Robbins feel both sad and hopeful.  
She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness.  
She hated the fact both Owen and Teddy hurt Calliope, as in her opinion no one had the right to harm this beautiful and intelligent woman. But on the other hand she couldn't control her thoughts any longer. The only reason she hadn't kissed the Latina was the realisation she would tear a family apart. But now that had already been done by Callie's husband, Arizona found it very difficult to withhold herself. She wanted to tell Calliope about Owen's cheating, because it didn't feel right that she knew the truth and Callie didn't. But the PEDS-surgeon also understood she couldn't tell her. It wasn't up to her to reveal Owen's cheating, that was up to him.

**CALLIOPE**

She stared at the empty glass in front of her. Drinking wasn't her thing, or at least not drinking on her own. Normally, she danced, or she rambled to Addison to get rid of her problems, but now, she was drinking her husband's fifteen year old Scotch her parents had once given him for Christmas.  
She knew she had to fight, instead of drinking way too expensive liquids on her own, but she couldn't find any reasons to take up arms, to defend herself in a fight she had already lost.  
_I have to talk to him…_  
She loved Owen, somewhere deep inside, she still loved her husband. But that warm feeling was covered by many layers of painful memories, lost confidence, annoyances and fear. She had no idea at all how to break through those surfaces. His anger outburst still scared her and every touch had become threatening, causing her to avoid them as much as possible. There was no way she could ever trust him.  
Calliope emptied her glass in the sink. There was something missing. Something she couldn't define, but of which she definitely knew it was missing. Watching the amber liquid disappearing through the sinkhole, she smiled faintly. The thing she was missing surely wasn't whisky.

**ADDISON**

She knocked on the door of the trailer: "Derek, I know you're in there, I can see your car…"  
The door opened and the warm eyes she had once fallen in love with, stared at her. Before he could say anything she spoke: "Are you having an affair with Meredith Grey?"  
He sighed and closed the door: "Are you having an affair with Mark Sloan?"  
It was as tough lightning had struck her. She froze to the spot.  
"I thought so," he said while slowly closing the door, watching his wife's pale face.  
"Derek, you can't do this!"  
She heard a dry click and stared at the closed door. The anger was swelling in her guts.  
"You can't keep hiding in here, Derek!"  
It remained silent.  
"We are expecting a baby!"  
The door swung open. Addison smiled, relieved to see he did care after all.  
He swallowed, his eyes on his wife's face: "No, Addison, you are expecting a baby."  
She watched his eyes disappearing behind the door, thinking this wasn't her husband.  
"Please, Derek…"  
He opened the door one last time and stepped out of the trailer, holding two cans of lemonade, speaking softly: "You're right. We need to talk." He placed the two cans on the table that was standing in front of his trailer. He made a gesture to the chair that was still free.  
Addison stared at him and then to the lemonades. Why did he suddenly change his mind? He had been avoiding her for days and now… She carefully stepped closer and came sitting next to him. The chair creaked faintly under the weight of her and her unborn child.  
"Addison…" he said softly.  
She sighed, he was using the voice he always used when he was about to announce something unpleasant. Addison wanted to close her eyes and yell that he was making a mistake, that he couldn't leave her, but she forced herself to stare at him when he destroyed their past.  
"We can't go on like this."  
Addison gathered all her courage: "We need to get a divorce."  
"Yes, I think that would be the wisest decision."  
His words felt like ice-cold knives that were pierced into her spine. She wanted to protest but felt too exhausted. All she wanted was to sleep. "Okay," she said while slowly standing up.  
"Addison, I'm sorry. I wished things would have gone different. But as they are now… I can't…"  
She stared into his brown eyes: "I'm sorry too, Derek. But…" she took a big gulp of air, "but you're right. Things as they are now can't be solved."  
She gave a faint smile, realising how true that last sentence was.  
"Addison?" she noticed he said her name in the same way he did when they first met.  
"Yes, Derek?" she was stunned by the fact she could say his name without a golf of pain going through her.  
"What about the baby?"  
She rested her hands on her swollen belly: "I'm still trying to figure that out."  
"I can help you raise it. If there's anything you need…"  
She interrupted him: "Thank you, Derek. I'll keep that in mind," and left for her car. Many years later Addison Forbes Montgomery would still be stunned that her only thought at that very moment was: _I want some sleep… I want some rest…_

**TEDDY**

"Good morning!"  
Teddy blinked five times, feeling way too exhausted to handle Arizona's perky good morning moment.  
_Right, forgot about that…_  
"Why are you always this cheerful in the morning?"  
Arizona shrugged her shoulder: "As a teenager I never got to sleep in, my dad always woke us at 6p.m to run 3 kilometres. I think I got used to it. But anyway, I like mornings, they're like a whole new start, a whole new day to help the tiny people…"  
"Yeah, a whole new day full of crap…" she said, thinking of the horrible situation with Owen.  
The smallest woman gave her a perky smile in return and a mug of coffee: "I made pancakes, your favourite breakfast, right?"  
Teddy Altman gave her friend a warm smile. It was impossible to hate Arizona Robbins, absolutely impossible…  
_Wow, even ones with homemade chocolate sauce!  
_"Alright, why are you even more happy than your usual cheerful behaviour?"  
"Got some good surgeries on the programme today," she lied. The real reason for her sudden urge to make pancakes was her date with Callie.  
_It isn't a date, Arizona…  
Fine, whatever, but I'm spending at least on hour with her, that's reason enough to be happy…_

Teddy ran past Tim's room, checking her watch, thinking she needed an excuse to bump in. She had no idea why, but she felt this very strong desire to see him.5 minutes later Teddy Altman was carrying to coffee mugs into Timothy Robbins room.  
"Hi," he said, his eyes lighting up, "Oh you've brought coffee. Thank god…"  
Teddy Altman smiled at him, thinking Timothy Robbins made her smile, just like his sister. In his presence she forgot about her worries.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, taking place at his bedside."Great!" he beamed. "Dr. Shepherd just told me everything looks good, so I'll probably be able to walk and run and that just…"She watched his blue eyes lighting up: "Awesome," they both giggled and he blurted: "I'm so incredibly happy: I'll be able to walk, I'm seeing my wonderful sister every day and I met you…"Teddy Altman felt a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

When she left his room five minutes later she felt lighter. She wanted to sing and hop through the hospital corridors, but when she realised why she wanted to do this, her smile faded.  
_Oh god… this can't be happening…  
_She was falling in love with Timothy Robbins…  
_This really can't be happening… it's horrible…  
You're falling in love with the brother of your best friend…_

She watched Christina Yang's quick hands repairing the heart-tissue, trying to focus, but found herself thinking of bright blue eyes, blonde curls and dimples.  
_Stop being so naïve, Teddy, you just met the guy…  
I know, but it feels so good… Like I've known him for ages…  
_She stared distractedly at the monitor.  
_The thing with Owen isn't going anywhere and you deserve better than being the dirty mistress. You deserve to be happy…  
With Timothy Robbins…  
Oh god, Teddy, just stop being such a desperate teenager… It is wrong on so many levels: he's your best friend's brother, you just told Arizona you're having an affair with Owen, sum those two factors together and she'll kill you. You don't mess with her brother… Besides, you've just met the guy.  
The thing with Owen is wrong on even more levels, and you did it anyway…  
_She sighed, trying to stop her own thoughts, but couldn't get rid of the thought: _You deserve better than being the mistress…_

**OWEN**

He was going through his paperwork when Teddy Altman showed up.  
"Hi!" he said, happy to see her.  
"Hi," she said, in a less happy tone.  
She came sitting in front of him and took a deep breath: "I think… this has to stop, before things… get really bad…"  
He stared at her in silence and then turned to the family portrait on the corner of his desk. She was right. She was always right.  
"You have a family and I… This thing we have isn't going anywhere, is it? I'll just be the dirty mistress forever and you'll be the seemingly perfect father."  
They both stared at each other.  
Teddy cleared her throat: "I deserve better than that Owen. Your wife deserves better than that, your children deserve better than that… This has to stop."  
He remained silent, feeling the familiar head-ache. He had to remain silent. Owen knew that if he said something, he would surely explode. All the anger would come out and he didn't want to hurt her…  
She kept staring at him, waiting for him to say something, but nothing came. "You're not even telling me I shouldn't?"  
But Owen Hunt wasn't even listening anymore, his head-ache swelled to an unbearable amount of pain and the sound of pain cries echoed through his head, accompanied by the sound of gunfire on the background and the familiar smell of blood, iron, sweat, fear and death.  
He watched Teddy Altman closing the door with a loud slam, but couldn't hear her last words to him.  
He threw down his desk and punched the window, trying to lose this horrible anger that made his head thump.

**CALLIOPE**

He was wearing a bandage…  
She looked at her husband, who was talking to Yang. There were slight, seemingly innocent touches, most of them from Yang's part…  
_Stop it Callie, you're going crazy, seeing mistresses everywhere…  
_She continued her charts for a while, when her husband appeared next to her and cleared his throat.  
"Yes?" she said, still focussed on the chart.  
"Could you take care for the kids tonight?"  
She signed the chart with a quick autograph: "No, Owen. You know I've got plans…"  
"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary, but I've got loads of surgeries and the board insist on a meeting."  
She closed her eyes, knowing she could forget about her evening with Arizona. _Why do I always have to make the concessions?_  
"Have you called a sitter?" was her final attempt to save the evening.  
"Of course I have."  
She closed the chart and gave her husband a cold look: "Fine," and threw a quick glance on his bandage. "How did you get that?" She scanned his nervously flashing blue eyes.  
"Patient pushed me and I fell in some glass, nothing serious…" he added before running off. Calliope Torres stared at her husband's back. He was lying to her. He had lost control once again. She swallowed and was relieved he wouldn't be home tonight.

She bumped in on Arizona Robbins twenty-three minutes later.  
"Oh, hey, I've been looking for you!"  
The blonde smiled happily, trying to suppress the urge to say: "You have? Yay!"  
"About tonight… I can't… Owen has to work and we haven't got a sitter…"  
The blonde stared at her for a while, still having this adorable smile on her face: "So come over to my place! I'll cook for you guys."  
The Latina was stunned: "Great!" she blurted. Then her face turned red, realising she had really said that out loud.  
Arizona's blue eyes lit up.  
"So what's your favourite meal?"  
They walked through the corridors, Callie realised they had been walking for quite a while now, because they were on the other side of the building. She just forgot about everything with Arizona. "Oh you don't need to make such an effort… I pretty much eat everything."  
"It's not an effort. You know what, I'll make a surprise for you."  
The Latina suddenly let out a giggle: "A surprise? Should I be scared?"  
The blonde pretended to consider that last question, then held her head to the right, saying: "Oh yeah, you should be terrified…" and wheeling off.  
Callie stared at her trying to ignore this very odd feeling that seemed to spread from the bottom of her stomach to her head and caused several small, pleasant explosions. It felt like her knees weren't capable of holding her any longer, but Callie had the feeling she had to run, to move, to get this overload of energy out of her system. It felt as though all the words she wanted to say couldn't get past her throat, but she had to scream of joy.

**ADDISON**

She was having a good day. As far as good days could get when your husband left you for an intern, while you're expecting a baby within three months.  
Addison Forbes Montgomery woke up that very morning, not having the feeling she wanted to lie in her bed forever. Instead she got dressed, took a shower and told herself things would eventually turn out right. After all, she was finally set free out of the horrible idea of a typical domestic life. The past half-year she had tried to force her thoughts into happy family dinners, Christmas parties and an endlessly amount of Scrabble-games. But it never worked out well as even the thought of it felt like prisoning herself.  
"What did he say?"  
Callie voice came from behind her, there was a slight touch of concern in it.  
"He left me for Meredith Grey," she said, trying to get her mind on auto-pilot.  
"Oh… Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I just haven't got a simple clue of what I'm supposed to do now. How are things between you and Owen?"  
The Latina came to a hold: "Good."  
Addison snorted.  
Callie stared at some point over Addison's shoulder: "I don't know, Addie. He's a good father, but there's something… missing."  
She couldn't stop herself from laughing: "Oh… there is something missing? Well, at least it isn't your baby's dad, or your husband…"  
Callie saw heads turning in their direction, amongst them the head of the blonde paediatrician and watched Addison carefully, trying to find out if she was angry or had just made an awful attempt to be funny.  
"I'm sorry, Callie, I didn't mean to… It was just… funny. You know I've got a thing with dark sarcasm."  
The Latina gave her a hug.  
"You know, Callie. If you're not happy, you should leave him. I mean it," she whispered, "or before you know it, you'll end up like me..."

**TIMOTHY**

He watched his sister carefully.  
"So you're asking me to compose a menu?"  
"Jup!" she said happily.  
"And may I ask for what opportunity?  
"I've invited dr. Torres over for dinner to celebrate and thank her for your successful surgery," she tried to say it as normal as possible, but the thought still made her happy.  
He chuckled: "Zona, considering your cooking skills, I think there are better ways to thank someone…"  
"I can cook!"  
"Yeah, pancakes and everything that fits in a microwave… Remember that time when we lived in Michigan and you tried to cook spaghetti?"  
"We are not mentioning the spaghetti-incident here."  
He sighed: "So you're sure you want to cook?"  
"Yes."  
He grabbed her pen and started writing. Arizona tried to read over his shoulder, but as usual she couldn't decode his messy handwriting and laughed.  
"Let me guess, you can't read it?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded. "I still can't read your messy doctor's writing either. I'll write in capitals, okay?"  
"If you don't want me to poison Callie, that's the wisest thing to do."  
His mouth corners curled up: "What about dr. Shepherd? Isn't he able to come over?"  
Arizona smiled nervously. Tim's eyes narrowed: "You didn't invite him over, did you?"  
"I… no, I didn't…"  
He was finished writing, but didn't give her the paper: "Arizona… she is married to Owen…"  
She closed her eyes, wanting to say he cheated on her: "I know."  
"She's straight and married and has children..."  
"Yes Mum..." she laughed.  
He didn't return her smile.  
"Oh come on, Tim. It's only dinner and I'll be cooking, so I'll probably be very busy doing my very best to prevent my kitchen from exploding.. There's nothing romantic about me when I'm in the kitchen, you know that..."  
Before handing her the paper he rolled his eyes and said: "I'm only giving you this because I trust you."  
She hugged him: "Thank you."  
"Don't do anything stupid..." he said.  
She smiled and jumped to her feet: "I would never..."  
"I'm serious Arizona!"

**TEDDY**

She watched Arizona's concentrated blue eyes underneath the pink scrub cap.  
"Ok. I think I'm ready," the blonde said, checking everything.  
"Looks good to me," Teddy said quietly, staring at the pounding heart. Behind her Yang was bouncing on her feet, but Teddy wouldn't let her operate. She knew Yang was a very good surgeon, but she just didn't want to take any risk on small children.  
"I've invited Callie. I'm making her dinner," Arizona said happily.  
Teddy almost dropped her scalpel: "This evening?"  
"Yeah, you're invited too."  
"I don't think that's a good idea," she said softly, thinking that was a bit of an understatement as the image of the cursing Latina came up in her thoughts.

She walked restless through the hospital corridors, having the feeling that once she would slow down, her tears would escape. So she couldn't stop this restless pacing. Not until she found Owen. Teddy knew how stupid that was, but couldn't help it. He had been her best friend for fifteen years… Her body screamed she wanted Owen, while logic told her she had to search Arizona. But Arizona distracted her. Her eyes, laugh and dimples resembled those of Tim and he was the last person on earth she wanted to talk about Owen. Teddy felt horribly confused. She loved Owen and she knew it had to stop, but just didn't want it to stop. But the cardiothoracic surgeon also knew she deserved better than being his mistress and there was also Timothy Robbins, in whose presence she completely lost her ability to think logically.

Twenty-three minutes later, they were both standing in an on-call room.  
"I'm so sorry, Owen…" she said before walking into his arms. He froze and stared in front of him. "It's…" but Teddy didn't let him finish that sentence and kissed him.  
Owen pulled her in and softly pushed her against the door. While he kissed her neck she whispered: "This has to stop, Owen… This has to stop…"  
"I know," he whispered to her neck.  
Teddy shivered when he removed her shirt.

They were both staring at the ceiling.  
"What will you do?" she asked, her gaze stuck on the ceiling.  
He moved to his side and rested his head on his arms.  
Teddy watched his muscled arms before she reached his confused eyes.  
Before repeating her question, she stared to the ceiling again.  
"What will you do Owen?"  
He took a breath: "What do you mean?"  
She closed her eyes and whispered: "What will you do when you shut the door? What will you do when you come home? What will you do when you see your wife?"  
Her voice had made a crescendo and she turned her body so she could see him before she continued: "What will you do Owen?! Do you even know what you're doing?! Because this can't go on like this. The doubt you're causing is prisoning me! You…"  
She lost track of her story when he placed another kiss on her lips. She pushed him back: "You… I love you, but you… you can't just do this. You can't do this to me. You need a plan. You need to figure out what you'll do, you're the one that has to decide. I can't take that decision for you and this endless doubt has to stop. You…"  
His hands cupped her face. Their foreheads rested against each other.  
"You have to choose Owen: Callie or me…"

**Once again: thank you for reading!**

**The next chapter is focussed a lot on Callie and Arizona and Owen will finally make up his mind. So I'd love to hear your thoughts…**

**Please leave me a review: they're great motivators in these busy times! And they've got ten times the effect of a cup of coffee, so I can really use them xP**


	7. In My Place

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews!**

**I am really sorry for the late update, but I've been really, really busy… I wanted to post this yesterday, but my friends organised a surprise party for me... Uhu... Normally I share Mark's opinion when it comes to surprise parties: they're hostile and dark… And I have the same opinion as Arizona when it comes to my birthday: birthdays are just days like any other days, no big deal… But my friends decided differently and gave this pretty huge surprise party and I really didn't expect it (Firstly: because that's the basic principle of surprise parties. Secondly: because my birthday was almost a month ago xP). But since it wasn't on my actual birthday and I considered it as a regular party, it was quite awesome. So that's why you had to wait so very, very long on this chapter…**

**But I promise the next chapter will be a really big one :)**

**CALLIOPE**

She was standing in front of Arizona's door, Addison's words still echoing through her head.  
The door swung open and Callie let out a small: "Wow… you are beautiful". She was used to the sight of Arizona in scrubs with a lab coat, but seeing her with a dark skinny jeans, high heels, white tee and blue jumper, wearing the perfect make-up gave her the feeling she wouldn't be able to take her eyes off Arizona. She watched her own simple outfit: a simple black trouser and a red jumper and wished she had had the energy to change clothes back home.  
When she returned her gaze to Arizona's face, she realised she had been staring. The perky PEDS-surgeon gave her a warm smile: "You are looking great, Calliope."  
The orthopaedist smiled when she heard Arizona say 'Calliope'. She didn't want people to call her Calliope, but coming out of Arizona's mouth it sounded… _great_…  
"How do you know…?"  
"I heard dr. Montgomery saying it this afternoon. So, are you coming in, or do you like the corridor?"  
Callie entered the apartment. It was cosy, decorated with warm colours and there were cushions everywhere. It was a huge contrast with Callie's decorating, but she liked it anyway.  
Callie placed the box with toys down, when she heard Arizona talking to the kids.  
"We brought some toys, hope you don't mind," the Latina said.  
Arizona smiled at Nathan, Matthew and Alice, saying: "Oh, I've got an idea, I have a lot of DVD's, I've got 101 Dalmatians, Mulan, Anastasia, Monsters Inc., Tarzan, Cinderella… you can pick one out of that box there."  
The paediatrician pointed at a red box underneath the TV and watched the three of them sprinting towards it.  
The Latina raised her eyebrows: "Interesting choice of DVD's you've got."  
Arizona gave her a quick smile before walking to the kitchen: "What? I'm a paediatrician, I need to keep up with the latest children's-movies. Besides… Disney is pretty cool."  
"What's this?" Callie turned to her daughter, who was holding up an old cassette.  
"That's how DVD's used to look like when we were young," Callie said, laughing about the fact her daughter had never seen a cassette.  
"It looks weird…"  
Callie and Arizona walked to Alice, who was still watching the covers of several DVD's. Arizona bent down to take the cassette that was lying on the floor, mumbling something about: "Where did that come from?". Callie quickly glanced and saw: 'trip to L.A: Joanne and Arizona,' written on it. Arizona laid it on a high shelf, watching Alice's doubting. "Do you like dogs?" she asked.  
All three children nodded. Arizona let out a smile: "Then you should watch 101 Dalmatians! It's all about these really cute puppies and a very evil lady Cruella De Vil. Sounds good to you?"  
Callie watched her three children screaming of excitement.  
_Oh great, they'll be asking for a puppy for the next two weeks…_

**OWEN**

He was exhausted. The staff meeting seemed to last forever. He walked into his office and sat down in his leather chair, sighing.  
_"You have to choose Owen: Callie or me…" _kept echoing through his head. It seemed to grow louder as the minutes passed by, as tough Teddy stood next to him and kept whispering that sentence in his ear, her voice becoming less patient, more urgent, and louder.  
He looked at the family portrait. His wife's eyes seemed more accusing, even though the bright sparkle in her eyes had been caught in the image.  
_"You have to choose Owen: Teddy or me…"_ his wife's voice joined the echoes in his head. He shook his head.  
_I need some sleep…_

**CALLIE**

Callie took a small sip of the red wine, tapping her fingertips on the rhythm of the flamenco guitars that were echoing through Arizona's stereo, glancing at Arizona every now and then, who was mumbling something to herself and was clearly having trouble reading a recipe. She watched the blonde curls and the swaying of her hips as she bounced through the kitchen.  
"Are you really sure you don't need any help?"  
"I'm fine, Calliope," she said, obviously searching something, "Have you seen my chopping board?"  
"Right in front of your nose," the Latina pointed out.  
"Oops… I hope the kids like spaghetti bolognaise?" she said, starting to cut a paprika in small parts.  
"It's Nate's favourite," Callie said, throwing a quick glance at the peaceful living room, before staring hypnotised to the quick moving of Arizona's graceful hands. She supressed the urge to touch them.  
"Auw!" the blonde quickly withdrew her hand and ran off to the sink. Callie heard her children laughing loudly about something on the TV and followed Arizona: "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, still got all my fingers," the blonde laughed, holding the cut underneath the water.  
"Let me see," Callie said, carefully turning Arizona's hand and leaning closer.  
"I'm fine, Calliope," Arizona tried to withdraw her hand, but Callie's soft grip didn't release her.  
"I'm just trying to see…" but her voice stopped, when she felt the tension between them. She suddenly realised she was only inches away from Arizona. Suddenly her head seemed all foggy. It remained silent for a couple of seconds, except for the dog barks, guitar music and children laughs on the background. Arizona was the first one to break it: "Callie, although I really like and appreciate your concern, you'll have to let me go 'cause the water is boiling."  
Callie softly loosed her grip and came standing next to her behind the kitchen unit: "I am helping you, before you lose all of your fingers…"  
The next twenty minutes they spent cutting vegetables, cooking pasta while dancing and singing.

"You're really good with kids," Callie said while pouring some wine in Arizona's glass.  
"Thank you. But I think that's quite logic; I'm a paediatrician after all…"  
Callie gave her the glass, throwing a quick glance at the dining table, where her kids ate spaghetti: "I've never seen them eating so neatly. Normally Nate has even got spaghetti behind his ears… Besides, Stark's a paediatrician too and he…"  
"Calliope, I hope you're not comparing me with that grumpy…" she said, turning the duck.  
"No, I'm definitely not comparing you. I'm just saying you're great with kids…"  
The blonde turned around: "Thank you, but I have to say yours are angels…"  
Callie felt a warm sensation running through her veins.  
"I think dinner's ready. If you would be so kind to take a seat at my dining table," she said happily.

"This is really good!" Callie blurted after taking the first bite of the ratatouille.  
"You sound so surprised?" the blonde said, while taking a sip of her red wine.  
"I mean it, Arizona, this is delicious!"  
"To be honest, it's Tim's recipe. He's a god in the kitchen. Normally I'm quite a disaster in cooking. I need someone to structure things for me, else I'm a bit too chaotic…"  
"I was wondering… earlier at Joe's, how did you get both Shepherd and Sloan down?"  
Arizona let out a small grin: "My Dad taught me how to defend myself."  
"Cool Dad."  
"Best Dad there is," she stated, "although he was a bit strict, but I've learned a lot from the man. He raised me to who I am now, and I can only be grateful I've had an education where respect, family and discipline were so important," she gave Callie a smile, "but I've been talking about myself the whole time. Tell me something about your family, Calliope."  
The Latina raised her eyebrows, leant backwards until her spine touched the back rest and her hand reached out to the back of her neck: "I was raised in Miami, where my parents still live." She took a large gulp of wine, letting the fluid run through her mouth, while she was trying to find an answer to the question: _Should I tell her? _She gave the woman in front of her an intense look, before planting the glass down on the table: "Between my mother and I… things were… especially in my later teenage years… difficult. We could endure each other, but… at least twice a week we would yell furious Spanish curses to each other. But my father was always capable of reconciling us both. He's much more patient than my mother. I always had a good bond with him. He always supported me. He was so proud of me when I became a doctor. …"  
She met Arizona's crystal blue eyes, who were staring a bit worried, hoping she hadn't touched a sensitive chord, asking about Callie's family.  
"But everything got a lot better when I moved out. I call my parents every two days, so it's not like we have some major family matter. Guess my mother and I just need some distance…"  
Arizona let out a small chuckle: "Story of my life!"  
"Hmmm, maybe it's just a period all teenagers go through," she said, throwing a look on her kids, all three of them asleep on the couch.  
"My brother didn't… he was always good friends with my Mum. Still is, as a matter-of-fact," Arizona said, before refilling the glasses.  
Callie gave her a faint smile: "Well then," she raised her glass, "to siblings who always got along with our mother!"  
Arizona ticked her glass against hers and took a careful sip, her eyes questioning.  
When the Latina placed her glass on the table she said: "My sister, Aria was always good friends with my Mum," she explained, "I was the… rebellious one, I guess… It's just, we are raised in the high-society," she marked the last two words with two quotation marks in the air and rolled her eyes, "of Miami and I didn't like all the fake behaviour which I was supposed to imitate, but Aria was really good at it. Correction: is really good at it…"  
She was interrupted by Arizona, who had been listening concentrated: "It must have been really hard for you. Going in against what society expects from you is really difficult."  
Callie stroked her glass, nobody had ever said that to her: "The most difficult part going straight into what _my family_ expected from me. Sometimes I just got tired of it and I did what they wanted me to do; shaking hands, smiling all the time until my cheeks were hurting, laughing about jokes that weren't even funny, sliming, dinner, listening to the most boring stories I've ever heard…" she watched Arizona, who's eyes were full of recognition.  
"But I'm not complaining," Callie said, "I've been raised in wealth and I'm not pretending that the fact that I've never had to worry about money isn't a nice feeling." She took a small gulp of red wine, she noticed the room had been started to spin twenty seconds ago. The Latina broke the silence before it got painful: "Now it's your turn, 'cause I've initiated you in the whole Torres' family history and you're not getting away with that, _Robbins_," before she knew the alcohol in her blood had her made to blink to the other woman.  
Arizona held her head a bit to the left, as she always did when she tried to figure something out. _Is she flirting or is she just being a very cute drunk?"  
_"Most of my life, I was the new girl, with the funny name, because my Dad, worked for the Marines, so we had to move constantly. I've lived in twelve States, not to mention the year we lived in France, where absolutely everybody thought my parents had named me after the State…" she made a small pause. Callie whispered: "Wow… But if you're not named after the State…?"  
Arizona laughed: "I'm named after a battleship. My grandfather served at the USS Arizona during Pearl Harbour. He saved nineteen people before he drowned and my Dad has spent most of his life honouring that sacrifice," she said proudly, "So in primary school I was always the new kid, named Arizona and the other children weren't actually interested about the fact that I'm named after a battleship. So in primary school I learnt dragging other kids by their ponytail over the playground."  
Callie chocked on her wine, thinking of the bullying kid that was always on the playground and usually chased Matt.  
"Or at least, the years Tim wasn't there to protect me and don't look that judgemental, Calliope, it was either that or being bullied."  
Callie stared at the perky paediatrician: "I just can't imagine you being mean and beating the crap out of other children."  
"You would be surprised what I'm capable of, Calliope…" she said with a husky voice, while taking a sip of the red wine, her eyes fixed on the Latina to see her reaction.  
When the right mouth corner of Callie curled up, Arizona raised an eyebrow in surprise: _So she is flirting with me…  
_"Then I went to High School, which was, of course, pure hell…"  
Callie let out a chuckle: "Surprise surprise…"  
Arizona raised a questioning eyebrow: "Oh?"  
"I didn't like High School too. I had worked myself to the top of the popular group, but it always felt like faking, so in my final year, I just started to search real friends."  
She gave the Latina a smile: "Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Moving constantly sure learns you who your real friends are," she thought about Nick, "most people just didn't care about my presence at all and If they did, I was the subject of their gossip. But the constant moving had some benefits: if I… uhm…" Callie watched the blonde searching for the right word while she was thinking about the few times her classmates had found out about the fact she liked girls, "…screwed things up, I only had to wait a couple of weeks before we would move to someplace else. That was quite useful… Besides, I always had Tim, so things weren't too bad."  
The blonde swallowed, this felt the right moment to tell Callie that she was a lesbian. She made a plan and started talking: "The last couple of months I spent in High School, someplace in California, if I remember well, I met Joanne on the beach. She taught me how to surf and we quickly became friends and we started hanging out more frequently," her eyes scanned Callie's face, who was still listening concentrated. Arizona liked her concentrated look, "I knew it for quite a long while, but when I met Joanne I was 100% sure about it…" her eyes flickered to Callie's, who blinked a couple times before carefully asking: "So you are a lesbian?"  
"I am," she said, still trying to figure out what the other woman was thinking.  
"Interesting…" the words went past her lips before she knew it. Callie quickly recovered: "As in, Addison was right!" and facepalmed herself for that weak attempt to recover.  
Arizona gave her a small nod, thinking of the attentive neonatologist, and smiled, relieved to see Callie didn't have any problems with that: "So we quickly became a couple, which I slipped to my brother after consuming an irresponsible amount of alcohol on his birthday. First I was really scared that he would…" the blonde swallowed, "hate me, how completely ridiculously that thought might sound. We're raised by a Colonel and my brother went into the army… so we normally didn't talk about gay people. They just… didn't exist in our world. Sure they were out there somewhere, but far away from wherever the Robbins lived. But Tim's reaction was far more better than I could have ever dreamt. He just smiled at me, saying: "So you'll marry a chick?" and when I finally gathered the courage to say "yes" he smiled at me and said: "Arizona, I'm gonna dance at your wedding. I'm gonna dance really hard!" and a couple of months later I told my mother. I was really scared for her reaction, I was sure I had prepared her by giving small signals, but still… I was pretty scared, but she just sighed: "Joanne's a nice girl." I expected her to yell, or at least be surprised, but all she said was: 'Of course I knew, you've got a poster of Cindy Crawford in your room and the only explanation you ever gave to that was: 'She has got a very interesting mole.' You were never really good at hiding it. But I'm happy for you, Arizona. Joanne is a good girl.' And then of course, I had to tell my Dad… But I chickened out and drove off to Tim. I drove 150km from home, to find a locked door. So after spending a couple of hours on the doorstep of his student flat, he found me, made me his famous spaghetti, put me in bed and called my father, who was already putting up a major search operation. I still don't know what he said to my father, but the next day he drove me back and convinced met to tell my Dad I loved girls. But I didn't have to, 'cause my mother had already told him… well, I was prepared for: 'How quickly can you get out of the house,' but instead my Dad asked me: 'Are you still the person I raised you to be?'," Arizona let a small pause, while thinking about that very moment. The tears had been streaming over her cheeks ever since she had seen her father's eyes, but when he asked her 'Are you still the person I raised you to be?' she dried her tears, took a deep breath and looked her father straight in the eyes: 'I am. I am a Robbins.'. She cleared her throat and focussed again on her story and Callie: "So I told him I still was a Robbins and he… gave me a nod. I guess he needed some time to process the whole thing. But eventually, he bend… and my father is not a man who bends… but he did, for me…"

**OWEN**

Owen Hunt woke up on the floor of his office. He slowly got up to his feet, seeing the ravage he must have made during his sleep.  
He swallowed, realising his anger attacks had returned.  
He sighed, looking at the papers across the floor, the pens scattered over the parquet and the broken glass of the family portrait.  
He picked up the scattered photo frame and stared at his own image, carrying his two sons, smiling carelessly, while Callie leant against him, carrying his beautiful daughter.  
He stared at the broken family portrait, feeling sad at the sight of such damage. He eagerly wished he could repair it, go back in time and make his acts undone.  
While sadly staring in silence at that image of the past, Owen finally figured out what he wanted to do.  
He stood up, relieved to be able to rest in the peacefulness of his decision, feeling able to breathe for the first time in weeks, feeling capable of moving, he tried to find a way to repair the family portrait.

**ARIZONA**

The conversation had flowed easily between them, everything had been put in the dishwasher and Callie got a small panic attack when she saw what time it was. She jumped to her feet: "Jeez, it's almost midnight! We should go home, come on Matt, Nate and Alice…"  
"They're sleeping on the couch, Callie. Besides, you had a little bit too much red wine… Should I call a cab, or give you a ride home?"  
The Latina sat back down, thinking she really didn't want to go home. "Can we stay, pleazzz?" she had said it out loud before she knew it. The blonde dropped the plates she was loading in the dishwasher, staring at Callie, who stood up and had to grab the cooking unit to remain balanced and said: "Whooohh…"  
Arizona gave her a bright smile: "Sure," and watched Callie zigzagging towards her. She sat down to clean up the mess when she was accompanied by two gracious, tanned hands. "Whoa, Callie you shouldn't help!" _you're way too drunk, you'll lose a limb!_  
The Latina smiled and continued to collect shards: "Of courze I need to helppp."  
Arizona looked at the Latina: "No you don't, I'm the one who dropped them."  
Callie's right mouth corner curled up, she let out a small giggle and gave a playful swing with her hair. Arizona blinked away the thought of placing a kiss on those beautiful lips, after Callie made the exact move, where after she would let her hands slide underneath the top of the Latina.  
"But I'm the one who made you drop them," she said with a husky voice.  
Two blue eyes stared at Callie: "I wasn't…"  
Callie stared at the other woman, holding her head a bit to the left, watching those beautiful clear blue eyes, perfect cheekbones, long eyelashes, stroking her cheeks every time she blinked in this unbelievable graciously way, the playful bouncing of her curls and her perfect full lips. _You have every right to do this. He has done exactly the same thing to you. And you want it… so… so… badly…_ Callie sat down on her knees, leaning forward, obeying her drunken thoughts.  
Arizona watched the full lips coming closer. Her heart-rate rocketed. But halfway the distance the Latina's face expression was twisted with pain.  
"Ouch…" she raised her knee and looked at the shard that was stuck in her knee.  
Arizona frowned. _What is it with shards sticking in people I'm talking to?!  
_Without further thinking Callie pulled the shard out of her knee, followed by another: "Ouch!"  
"Whoah Callie, you just… pulled a shard out of your knee…" she said, her voice carrying a slight touch of worry.  
The Latina stared at her: "Yeah, I did… 'cause I'm hard-core."  
_And really, really drunk… _The smaller woman jumped to her feet : "I'll get the disinfectant."  
When she returned the Latina had rolled up her trousers and stared silently at her knee: "Gimme the dizifa… the dizzz…the disinfectant," she said, stretching out her hand five feet away from the place Arizona was standing.  
The blonde sat down in front of the Latina, who seemingly tried to hide her legs. "Eh… Callie, if you want me to disinfect the wound it would be useful to move your arms."  
"No," she said childishly.  
Arizona rolled her eyes: "Why not?"  
" 'Coz I haven't found time to shave my legggs and they're not… prezzzentable and I don't want yyyouu to see them in such a state… You'll have to promizzze you'll close your eyezz, Arizzzonah," Callie giggled.  
The smaller woman gave her a smile, rolled up her jeans, and showed her legs which were covered with stubbles. "I haven't shaved mine either, see?"  
The Latina suddenly laughed: "Yeah right… You're blond, sooooo you only have these cute little fluffs that sparkle in the lightz… I on the other hand have those ugggly black onesss…"  
_Jeez, why have I given you so much red wine? _"Believe me Callie, I'm not shocked at the sight of unshaven women's legs, so if you please let me help you…"  
"Okayyy, but you have to know that I normally shave them, but I was waaaayy toooo busy with the kidz…"  
She stretched out her knee and planted it in Arizona's lap, who was sitting cross-legged. Arizona held her head a bit to the right when taking a closer look on the Latina's legs: "That's not too bad, I've seen far worse."  
"Ya did?" Callie sounded quite surprised.  
"Yeah, tiny people aren't really careful when it comes to their knees… They fall on the playground on sharp things and blood pours out of it and they'll get these really ugly scars…" she rambled.  
"Oh… I thought you were speaking of the hair…" Callie said, seeming a bit disappointed.  
Arizona chuckled: "Do you want me to speak about your hairy legs, Calliope?"  
"Noooo!" The Latina yelled, "Juuuust forget whut I said…"  
The paediatrician smiled and rinsed and disinfected the wound: "Okay, slight stitch…" the Latina let out a slight "Ouch" when the disinfectant made contact with the wound.  
Arizona was thinking she was very cute: "I would give you some candy, because you acted so brave, but I can only offer you some chocolate…"  
Callie laughed when Arizona gave her the typical PEDS-speech: "Chocolate sounds good, but I can think of something better…"  
Arizona didn't notice the flirting until she caught the other woman staring at her lips.  
_"I'm only giving you this because I trust you…"_ Tim's voice echoed through her mind. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but Timothy trusted her…_Damn…_  
She drove off her really inappropriate thoughts and tried a way to talk herself out of this: "I can only offer you chocolate today," she mumbled, "But if we'll ever have the conversation about your hairy legs, I have got to admit that they are beautiful,"  
"The taller woman took a closer look on her legs: "They are?"  
Arizona smiled at the reaction of the Latina, who turned her gaze back to her: "You should see them whennn they're shaveddd."  
The blonde tried to concentrate on the wound, but found it rather hard when Callie was talking to her in that way. The image of Callie's legs was way too distracting.  
"I should wear more dressezzz, don't you think?"  
_Oh Calliope, you're not making it easy for me, are you?_ The paediatrician thought while grabbing a patch from her 'emergency' bag. She nodded and added the innocently: "You definitely should. I would, if I had your legs…"  
"You have beautiful legzz too!" the taller woman blurted, "Oh hey, I've got an idea! We'll both wear a dress tomorrowww!"  
Arizona laughed: "I'll keep you to that promise," she said while placing the red patch with animal figures on it on Callie's knee.  
Callie raised her eyebrow: "Is that a children's patch?"  
Arizona gave her an innocent smile: "Yup, but trust me, blue elephants and yellow lions look cute on you."  
The Latina's perfect white teeth glistened in the light.  
Arizona helped her to her feet: "Now you sit here and drink this," she said, grabbing a bottle of water and a sports drink out of the fridge, experience learned her the combination of both mostly helped, but also made her go to the bathroom over fifty times, so she was mostly covered in bruises and the next morning and exhausted, but at least it helped against the head-ache and if not, there was still a pain-killer in the morning, "while I put your children in bed."

**CALLIE**

Arizona sat down next to her, installing herself on the coach, immediately grabbing two fluffy cushions.  
"Thank you…" Callie said, willing that there was a word that expressed the gratefulness she felt for being able to stay.  
"You're welcome," the blonde said.  
Although the she felt less influenced by the alcohol, Callie still couldn't help but stare at the blonde, her thoughts seemed to explode in her presence.  
"Are you okay?" Arizona asked, her eyes worried on Callie's face.  
_Just go for it…_ She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips on Arizona's, her head still fuzzy of the amount of alcohol she had consumed.  
It felt… soft… gently… perfect… A world of difference with Owen's rough, unanswerable lips. She leaned backwards, her lips only a few inches away from Arizona's, staring at those beautiful blue eyes: "I was just wondering how it would feel if I kissed you…"

**After watching the first episode of season 9 I was a bit down, so I really needed to write some lighter stuff and I hope I succeeded. **

**Thank you very much for your patience and for reading this. I really want to know what you guys think of it, so hit that review button, please!**


	8. From Nowhere To Return

**Hi guys!**

**I am so sorry for the very late update. I could give you a whole lot of excuses therefore, but I think it's better to say this chapter is a very long one, so I hope that makes it up a bit :)**

**Oh and sorry for the really bad Spanish. I used google translate and tried to put the words in a more logical order. I know how awful that is and I am really sorry for all of you whose mother tongue is Spanish and will, without any doubt, be annoyed by it. I am very, very, very sorry...**

**Since it has been a while since my last update, so for those who can't remember: we left off with a kiss…**

**ARIZONA**

After having to supress her feelings from the day she and Callie met, Arizona Robbins leaned back in, her hands cupping Callie's perfect face. She was exhausted of constantly forcing herself to drag her eyes away from the Latina's perfect body, suppress the urge to run her fingers over the tanned skin. She slowly traced her tongue against the Latina's bottom lip, carefully asking permission. The Latina opened her mouth and answered the kiss. Arizona's whole body tingled when their tongues met. She leant a bit closer to Callie and let her right hand slide to the Latina's neck, before exploring Callie's mouth and deepening the kiss. The blonde listened to the sharp exhaling of the Latina and grabbed a handful of Callie's hair before carefully taking place on top of her. Callie let out a soft moan, that encouraged Arizona to pull her in further, until their bodies where pressed against each other. She wanted to feel every inch of the Latina against her. Her hands were already travelling downwards, softly slipping underneath the hem of Callie's shirt. Arizona broke the contact and had the feeling electric sparks were running through her veins, before she moved down to Callie's neck, planting hot, wet kisses in her neck, while inhaling the sweet scent of the raven-black hair and softly letting her fingertips slide over the tanned skin towards Callie's waist, while moving Callie's shirt upwards, breaking the contact with Callie's skin only to toss the shirt behind her. She stared breathlessly at the black lace that balanced perfectly with the tanned skin. Leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the Latina's cleavage, she met the eye line of the taller woman, whose eyes shot open that very moment.  
The blonde stared at the brown eyes that were flashing around panicky.  
_Well done, Arizona… You just couldn't wait, could you?! Crap, crap, crap, crap!_

"I shouldn't be… God I'm… I'm married, I shouldn't be… this is wrong… I can't… I can't do this… I'm married… I shouldn't be kissing… a woman…"

Arizona Robbins closed her eyes, thinking the hate she felt for Owen Hunt suddenly became too much for a human being to carry. _Why was it this dishonest?! Why the hell could he cheat and she… she feels sorry… she feels sorry!_ She opened her mouth to finally tell the truth about Owen, but only thin air left her mouth.  
This wasn't the moment. This wouldn't help her right now. This would only hurt her more.

She softly forced Callie, who had started to tremble, to look in her eyes: "I'm sorry if I've scared you, Calliope."

Calliope Torres closed her eyes and covered her eyes with her hands, mumbling: "No sé qué hacer. No puedo reconocer mi propia vida."

Arizona couldn't speak Spanish, but she did recognize the feeling underneath Callie's last sentence. She placed a quick kiss on the Latina's forehead, before rolling on the couch and pushing off with a quick jump, before heading to Callie's top that was lying on the coffee table, whispering: "I am really, really sorry, Calliope." She handed it to Callie, who was still muttering Spanish.

"Gracias"

Arizona right mouth corner curled up, her Spanish was really bad, but she did know how to answer 'gracias': "No hay de qué."

The Latina's facial expression went from confused to panic: "You speak Spanish?"

Arizona let out a chuckle when she heard Callie's high voice: "No, unfortunately not. My French is pretty good though, but no, I learned a couple of standard sentences when I was in Spain a couple of years ago, but I haven't got any further than: disculpe señor, pero ¿dónde está el baño?"

The taller woman let out a laugh: "Do you understand me when I say: ¿Dónde está el dormitorio? Porque yo estoy muy cansado."

"Wowooow, Calliope, ¿es posible hablar un poco más despacio?"

The Latina let out a small smile and repeated her last sentence slowly.

Arizona stood up: "Sígueme."

The Latina smiled at her: "¿Por qué, oh por qué, mi querido Arizona, me queda la sensación sospechosa tienes experiencia con esa pregunta?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows when they both entered the bedroom: "Lo siento, pero yo no lo entiendo."

"No importa," Callie answered.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I didn't really expected to end up with you in my bedroom…"

When she saw Callie's face, she mentally face palmed herself. "Ehm, I suggest you use one of my pyjamas," she ran to her wardrobe and gave Callie one of her light-blue ones. Callie went to the bathroom to change and Arizona quickly removed her clothes and grabbed one of her old, way too large college tees.  
Arizona was already sitting in bed, reading Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason and giggled when Callie entered the room.

"Is it that worse?"

Arizona gave a small jump, when she noticed Callie had entered the room. When her gaze met Callie, she raised her eyebrows: "I was laughing with Bridget," she said, while raising the book, "but I think it's a little bit too small…"

The taller woman placed her hands on her hip: "Oh, seriously?"

Arizona headed for her wardrobe once again, grabbed a short and a tee and gave them to Callie, who re-entered the room after a couple of seconds and came sitting next to Arizona: "Bridget Jones?"

The blonde smiled: "It's funny…" she said while closing the book.

"Have you seen the movie?"

Arizona nodded: "I liked it, but I prefer the book."

Callie smiled: "Do you read a lot?" she suddenly realised she wanted to know as much as possible from Arizona.

"Not as much as I used to."

"Why?"

"Work, of course. But when I was a teenager I read a lot."

"What sort of books?"

"Pretty much everything…"

"Have you read One Hondred Years of Solitude from Gabriel García Márquez?"

The blonde shook her head.

"You should, it's a beautiful book! I read it in Spanish, but I'm pretty sure it's good in English as well."

She smiled at the other woman, while thinking she had to come up with something before the silence became too uncomfortable, but her head stayed blank. _What did that perfect kiss mean? Was Callie drunk? Is that why we kissed? She took the initiative… What does that mean? Was it only curiosity? Is she confused? Was it a mistake? Would Callie regret it right now? What am I supposed to do? Talk about it? Pretend it never happened? Did I scare her?_

"Thank you, Arizona," Calliope said while curling up underneath the blankets.

The blonde shook her head to get out of her trance and switched of the lights, mumbling: "Sweet dreams, Calliope."

**CALLIOPE**

She woke up in the middle of the night and listened to the calm breathing of Arizona and stared in the dark at the place her eyes should be, when the blonde's hand suddenly landed 5 inches from hers. Callie unknowingly drew circles on the back of it, before colliding their fingers and stared intrigued at the result. It looked so… _complete_… it felt so _complete_._  
_She gasped when she finally was able to place the strange feeling she had been feeling over the past few weeks.

**ARIZONA**

She woke up from what felt a wonderful dream. She just couldn't remember it, but when she opened her eyes and felt the warm hand of Calliope Torres around hers, she realised this was even better. Right at the moment she wanted to carefully sneak away to check if the children were still asleep, a warm leg crossed over hers possessively.  
_Waiting a couple of minutes won't hurt anyone…_

**CALLIOPE**

_Where the hell am I?  
_Was the first question that crossed her mind after waking up in a strange, cosy bedroom.  
_Where are my kids?  
_But the familiar giggling that came from after the door calmed her. She stepped out of bed, studying her clothes when the past evening strode into her mind. Thinking about the fact she asked the other doctor if it was possible that they could sleep in her flat, the following question occurred to her: _How drunk was I?  
_When she saw the children-patch on her knee she knew the answer: _very drunk…_ She walked through the messy bedroom towards the source of the sound, trying to remember how she got that patch. When Callie saw Arizona bouncing through the kitchen, making hot-chocolate, she remembered.  
_Ow shit…_

"Good morning, Calliope! Coffee?"

Callie suddenly felt very naked.

"How's your head?" the blonde asked worried, while pouring the hot-chocolate into cups.

_Great, I wasn't really subtle about the fact that I was drunk…  
_"Good," the Latina mumbled when everything after her failed attempt to kiss the paediatrician came up.

Arizona hopped to the kitchen table and gave the kids their cups, while Callie's mind kept reconstructing the night before, ending at the dramatic point the blonde was kissing her and she panicked.

After a cup of coffee –Callie was still too busy thinking at the night before, she didn't notice Arizona specially chose the mug with 'you are the sweet sugar in my coffee' written on it- Callie suddenly jumped to her feet: "School! Jeez, totally forgot about that! Alice, Nate, Matt, come on, hurry up!"

Arizona let out a giggle when she saw Callie's reaction.

"It's okay Callie, I'll bring them. You can take a shower, just tell me the address…"

She smiled at the blonde, suddenly remembering Owen. Her eyes shot open: "Oh God! Owen must've been worried!"

The other woman wrapped her children in their coats, took their hands and left the flat with a: "Then you should call him. See you at work, Calliope!" She knew she had to get out of the room before the temptation of shouting: The filthy bastard is cheating on you! became too big…  
A couple of seconds later Callie heard Arizona's perky voice: "Okay, guys, don't tell your mother, but I don't know where your school is, so you'll have to show me where it is…"  
Callie sat down on the chair for a couple of seconds, thinking it had been quite a long while since she had felt this happy.

**TEDDY**

Theodora Altman felt back like an intern: having to sleep in the hospital, loving medicine more than ever and the feeling her stomach was a temporary shelter for hundreds of butterflies.  
She shook her head.  
_You're not falling in love with him! You've just met him! You haven't even been on a date! Falling in love with Tim would be really, really, really naïve…  
_She suddenly hit something very solid. Well… it felt more like a someone. She fell onto the floor. A strong hand helped her up, but when Teddy was helped to her feet she quickly withdrew her hand as though she received an electric chock.  
Owen Hunt was standing right in front of her.  
"We need to talk, Teddy," he said, staring at the floor.

**ADDISON**

She was nibbling quietly on a carrot, staring lost in thoughts through the cafeteria when a black-haired woman came sitting in front of her.

"This thing of you…" Callie whispered quickly, taking a bite of her lasagne and chewing it dangerously fast, "that told you Arizona is gay…"

The redhead raised her eyebrows, watching her nervous friend: "Yes?"

"What does it say…"  
Addison kept waiting for the rest of that sentence, but when Callie was too busy choking in her lasagne she patted the shoulder of her friend and said: "It says she's gay, but we both saw her having drinks with Mark…"

She offered Callie some water, of which she drunk greedily. After twenty seconds the Latina let out a small: "aaaaahh…" and continued their conversation: "What does that… thing of you say about…"

Addison blinked twice. Her friends mouth had moved, but she hadn't heard any noise. Noticing her friend didn't heard that last part, Callie mouthed: 'me?'

"About you?" she asked, her voice two octaves higher than usual.

The other woman nodded quickly, chewing on her spoon.

"Why?" she said, trying to understand the very odd behaviour of her best friend.

"Just answer the damn question, Addison…"

A bit startled from her friends fierce reaction, she quickly said: "Nothing."

Callie stopped chewing the spoon: "So no alarm bells echoing in your head?"

Addison let out a nervous laugh: "No."

"Ok…" the other woman said, more to herself than to Addison.

Addison Montgomery had absolutely no time to find out what was behind the odd behaviour of her friend when Mark Sloan came sitting next to Callie.

"I need to talk to Addison, Torres," he said, his eyes fixed on Addison's.

'Stay' Addison mouthed to Callie, but she was staring distracted at Mark's left.

"Dr. Torres, I need you for a quick consult," Addison recognised Arizona's voice. Addison watched Callie jump energetically to her feet. Mark's eyes narrowed when Callie stood up and he leant closer to the redhead: "Why didn't you tell me?"  
_Oh, fantastic…  
_Addison Forbes Montgomery buried her head in her hands: "Because I didn't want you to know, Mark."

"Addie, that's my kid in there. I have the right to know… I deserve better than to find out from my best friend!" he said, still quite calmly.

Addison's mouth dropped: "Derek told you?"

He spread his hands widely: "He told me after apologising for the incident at Joe's. Surprised you still hadn't told me…"

Addison stared at the ceiling: _Derek Shepherd, good thing we're getting a divorce, 'cause I'd kill you if I had to spend one more minute with you in the same house…  
_She knew she had to say something, but the only thing her thoughts came up with was: _I don't want to have this conversation. I want to run off as quickly as possible…_  
"Mark… can we please talk about this later? I don't think the cafeteria is the best place to have this conversation."

He stared around: "Guess you're right about that," he stood up and before leaving the room he stared at Addison: "But we will have this conversation, Addison. 8.30 p.m at my place. Be there."

She sighed and watched Arizona and Callie talking and laughing… She gestured she'd like it if they came sitting with her. Callie gave a nervous smile before sitting down, next to Arizona. Addison noticed she deliberately left some distance between her and the blonde, but the last bridged it easily.  
The redhead held her head a bit to the right, thinking the conversation between her and Callie suddenly made a lot more sense.

**ARIZONA**

She was about to visit her brother, but walking through the hallway she noticed he was already having company. She stepped backwards and recognised the woman as Theodora Altman. Arizona raised her eyebrows when she noticed she was crying.  
She held her head a bit to the right when her brother gave the cardiothoracic surgeon a hug, which she greedily accepted.  
_You don't even like hugs, Theodora Altman…  
_When Tim's was about to see her, she ducked and rested underneath the window.

"Dr. Robbins! What on earth are you doing down there?!"

_Of all people…  
_Arizona smiled nervously at Miranda Bailey: "I eh… I was eh… lost my contact lens!"

"Oh it just flew out of your eye?" the other woman said, giving her a suspicious look.

"Eh… jup?"  
Bailey snorted, gave Arizona a stern look and left, mumbling something that resembled: "Paediatricians…"

Arizona sank to her knees and peeked into the room and frowned when she saw the tight hug.

"Robbins!"

_Oh come on!_

"Is there any specific reason for your current position?"

"Mark, keep it down, will you?!" she said nervously.

He walked towards her, scanning the surroundings and narrowed his eyes: "Is this some strange PEDS-thing?"

Arizona sighed: "Can you do me a favour, Mark?"

"That depends…"

"Hey, I helped you out in the cafeteria…"

"Alright…"

"Can you tell me what you see?"

"I see an adult woman, sitting down on a hospital floor, for no obvious reason…"

"Inside the room…"

He looked through the window and gave her a cocky smile: "Ah… I see what's going on here…"

Arizona stared at him in surprise: "You do?"

"Of course I do! It's pretty obvious… I don't like saying it, but: I was right!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, peeking over the edge.

Mark Sloan laughed: "Well, you're obviously spying on the new head of cardio, feeling a little bit jealous? I told you she isn't gay…"

Arizona rolled her eyes: "I am not jealous! What's going on in there?" she said, peeking above the edge, feeling angrier with every second that passed. _I'll kill her…_

* * *

"Oh hi, Calliope!" she said, smiling widely, throwing all her charts on the nurses' station.

The orthopaedic surgeon looked up and her lips formed a breath-taking smile. Just when she was about to ask her if she was in to some coffee, Owen's voice echoed through the hallway: "Dr. Robbins!"

Both women's smile faded away.

"Hi honey," Owen said, meeting Callie's eyes.

Before she could make up an excuse to get away, he placed a small kiss on her lips.  
Callie stared at Arizona, who quickly looked away into a chart, but Callie didn't miss the anger in her blue eyes.

"Dr. Robbins, I have some good news for you."

"You do?" her voice sounded fragile, when she looked up.  
Callie noticed her eyes became watery.

Owen stared in surprise: "Everything ok, dr. Robbins?"  
Arizona tried to blink out the small tears that formed in her eyes. _He's a friend, since med school, he's just a friend, not the chief…  
And you're kissing his wife…  
Not helping!_

"I'm fine, it's just the authority thing," she muttered.

Owen stared in confusion, this was the first time since Arizona worked here, she had actually started to cry in his presence. But he did know about her authority-issues. He remembered that during med school her father suddenly had appeared on the doorstep of their student house and Arizona had cried for days.  
"Oh… Um, we could go to your office, if that would make you feel more comfortable?"

Arizona gave a small nod and sped off to her office, feeling really uncomfortable with the whole situation.

**CALLIOPE**

_Where the hell is Owen, actually?  
_Her fingers strummed impatiently on her oak desk. She hadn't seen him since yesterday and he was probably wondering why she hadn't come home yesterday evening.  
She gave a slight jump when the door opened and Addison's belly walked in.

"Hi, I brought you some coffee, guessed you could use it…"

The Latina raised her eyebrows in surprise: "Do I look that horrible?"

Addison laughed: "No, but you're always in for a cup of coffee."

Callie accepted the cup thankfully: "Well, I am a doctor and a mother of three children. I have no idea how I would survive without my dear old friend coffee..."

Addison sat down in the chairs in front of her desk: "And I'm already surviving on coffee and the baby hasn't even arrived yet… I think the only way I'm ever going to make it through the first year is with an iv-bag filled with coffee in my arm…"

Both woman laughed, while taking a sip of their coffee.  
"I'll help you…"

Addison smiled: "Thank you…"

Callie suddenly let out a huge yawn.

"Wow, you really need the caffeine shot," Addison said.

"Yeah, it was pretty late yesterday and I slept really badly."

Addison stared at her friend and gave her a worried look: "Is he having his nightmares again?"

"I don't know, I didn't sleep at ho…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Addison stared at her friend in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"I stayed at Arizona's place, because well… I drank too much and the kids were already asleep and" she sighed, "I didn't want to go home, because Owen was there and I'm scared… I'm really scared… He is lying to me and he's stressed and I'm sure that injury on his arm isn't made by a patient…"

Addison walked towards her and gave her a hug: "Is he working on it?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders: "Things were good when he saw Teddy, but… He should see a shrink again, right?!"

"Yes, he should."

"God Addie, I don't want to go home… He'll be there and I'm scared…"

The redhead held her head a bit to the left: "You can stay at my place, but Mark will be there…"

Callie stared at Addison: "No, I'm fine… What; Mark?"

"He wants to talk about the baby…"

Callie noticed the reluctance in her friends facial expression: "And you don't…"

"Well, what is there to say? I really haven't got a simple clue what I'm supposed to do now and I know what Mark is going to say. There's no way he'll want this baby."

Callie gave her friend a small smile: "You should talk to him anyway, maybe it'll help you make up your mind."

"I hope it does…" Addison sighed.

Callie took a sip of her coffee and saw Arizona Robbins walking through the hallway. Her eyes followed the Paediatric-surgeon and she suddenly blurted out: "I wish I could stay at her place. It feels so safe and warm and comfortable…"

Addison turned around just in time to see the PEDS-surgeon wheeling off and smiled at Callie.  
When the Latina met her gaze she blushed: "Crap, I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Addison said, trying to read her friend's face, "You like her, do you?"

Callie's turned into scarlet and laughed nervously: "No I don't!"

The redhead's eyes widened: "You like her!"

"Addison, I don't!"

"You do! Just admit it!"

Callie emptied her cup and laughed lightly: "We just… we're friends… besides: she's a woman…"

Addison raised her eyebrows: "And you want me to believe that you're just friends after seeing the two of you laughing and flirting in the cafeteria… Oh just admit it Callie, you were flirting…"

Callie got slightly annoyed: "I wasn't! We were just laughing… Jeez, you've lived in a L.A just a little bit too long, Addie…"

"That's exactly why I notice such things… There were alarm bells echoing through my head after your conversation…"she laughed lightly and then grabbed Callie's hand: "It's not a shame to love another woman…"

Callie rolled her eyes: "I don't love her, Addison, jeez…"

Addison laughed: "You're a terrible liar, Calliope Torres, but yeah, whatever…" she stood up, "But if you ever need a talk, I'm right here…"  
Calliope Torres stared at the closed door.

Callie stared at the door for a while, thinking she needed the talk, but just when she was about to stand up and try to find the neonatologist, the door of her office opened and her husband walked in.

"I am sorry, Callie."

She froze somewhere between her chair and the oak desk.

"I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you and the kids."

Callie slowly sank down into her chair, staring at his blue eyes.

"I am sorry I lied to you about Teddy, but I swear I was here last night, so please don't think…"

She looked up, trying not to look surprised. As far as Owen knew, she had stayed at home. He came sitting in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"I swear I'll do my best to make this work. I'll go to a shrink, I'll try to be more at home and spend more time with the kids…"

His grip became firmer: "I am so sorry, Callie."

Calliope Torres thoughts screamed: _I don't want you to spend more time at home or with the kids…"_ but she ignored the yelling and forced herself to smile at her husband, mumbling: "I forgive you…"

**ARIZONA**

She sprinted through the hallway, following the figure of the cardiothoracic-surgeon. When she finally reached her target, she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the nearest pantry: "When I arrive at home, and that is within five hours, you will have moved out."

Teddy stared confused: "Wh…?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APPARTEMENT!"

She closed the door behind her, leaving the startled cardiothoracic surgeon in the pantry.  
The door opened and Teddy stood behind her: "Arizona, what is…?"

She turned around: "OUT!"

* * *

She sank to her knees in another pantry, cursing loudly, knowing she had overreacted. But this was about her brother and she didn't want him to get hurt and she couldn't bear the thought she the possible source of his pain would live in the same flat and she didn't do anything about it.  
"He is my brother! She just can't hurt him!" she kicked a rack filled with iv-bags.

"¿Por qué dije eso? Yo te perdono, phuh, qué tontería!"

She stared at the woman who had entered the room: "Callie?"

There was a silence until the voice of the Latina answered: "Arizona?"

She stood up, while the Latina asked: "Are you okay?"

Arizona mumbled "I'm fine," but two seconds after she had said that, she rambled: "Okay, I'm not fine. I hate Teddy Altman, she is flirting with my brother and she has been flirting with your husband and I just want to beat the crap out of her! And I'm raised by a Marine, so I know how to hit…"

Her rambling slowed down when she saw the Latina's smile fade away: "You knew?!"

Arizona came to a halt when she met Callie's angry gaze.

"You knew and you haven't told me?" her voice was swelling with anger.

Arizona stepped closer: "Callie I… She told me only a couple of days earlier… it wasn't up to me…"

"Does anybody else know?" she asked quietly.

Arizona stared at her, surprised by her sudden decrescendo: "No. Or at least, I haven't told anyone."

The Latina gave an angry kick against the same rack: "I hate him! Of course I don't forgive him! How could I?! I'm always the one who gets hurt and still has to try to repair things! And now he thinks that by apologising instead of fixing the problems, our marriage is saved?" her voice got interrupted by sobs that followed each other faster and eventually started to cry.  
Arizona stepped closer and hugged her.

"Thank you," Callie whispered.

"You're welcome."  
Before the paediatrician knew, the other woman stroked her hair. Arizona smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips.  
The Latina pulled her further in, trying to find some comfort in Arizona's lips, when the door opened and Theodora Altman stood in the doorpost.  
The cardiothoracic surgeon was already reversing steps, when she recognised the blonde ponytail and the Heelys.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… Arizona?!"

The paediatric surgeon turned around to see the intruder, already knowing who stood in the middle of the doorpost. Both women stared in complete chock at each other, the smallest blonde trying to find a way to talk herself out of this, whishing she was bigger so Teddy wouldn't be able to see Calliope. She tried to push the Latina unnoted behind one of the racks before Teddy's eyes could find her. The taller blonde tried to see some logic in the situations of the past ten minutes. First her best friend threw her out of the house and now she was making out in some hospital pantry.

"Is this why you want me to move out?!" she asked angrily, saying out loud the only possibility that came up in her mind.

"You live with her?!" Callie asked loudly, already half hidden behind a rack.

Arizona froze to the spot. _Crap…_

Teddy's gaze met the Latina: "You?"

Arizona buried her head in her arms. _Since when was her life such a mess?_

**MARK**

He was sitting down on his black leather couch, a full glass of scotch in front of him, his eyes scanning his just cleaned flat. He had made sure there were no more forgotten woman's panty's at inappropriate places, his ears were focussed on the possible buzz of the door. He watched his reflection, thinking he had absolutely no idea at all what Addison would do.

Under normal circumstances, the idea of being a father scared the hell out of him. But when he saw Derek standing in his office today, saying he was the father of Addison's child, things... just changed. His perspective had turned upside down in a way he could have never seen coming. Ironically it was this sudden change that made him feel… that this was the best thing that ever happened to him… If things had gone more smoothly, if he had married someone and had to be a father, he would have panicked. He would have fled. But now he was too astonished, surprised, scared and insecure, to feel such panic. There was simply no time to panic, no time to think twice, no time to allow his emotions to take over, to doubt. Just like in the ER, he had to come up with something, right now and he had to be pretty damn sure about it, or things would go horribly wrong. And just like many doctors Mark Sloan had this very bright, clear voice inside him that told him what to do when there was a critical situation, when life shot another arrow of outrageous fortune at him. And this time it was extremely clear: _It is your child and you will raise it, you will spend time with it, you will be its father and you will give it as much love as you can._

He sighed deeply: unfortunately, the voice never told him how to make Addison understand that.

She knocked the door twice. It was almost immediately opened and Mark gave her a thankful smile: "Thank you for coming."

"I might have lost my husband, but I haven't lost my politeness," she said flatly.

He took a deep breath, not really knowing how to answer that. He swallowed. Mark Sloan wasn't used to the feeling of not knowing what to say. He looked at Addison, trying to understand her feelings, but she skilfully avoided his gaze and remained stoically calm.

He suppressed the urge to go in offense and decided to go for the safer and friendlier: "I'm really sorry for how things went between you and Derek."

She slowly sank down on the leather couch, and came to a halt with a soft: "whew," and let the back of her wrist rest on her forehead, mumbling: "Breaking up with Derek was the wisest thing to do."

He came to a halt between the fridge and the lounge, thinking about Derek. Yes, it was the wisest thing for them both. Mark Sloan had known that from the moment Meredith Grey had entered the hospital. He had felt the tension between her and his best friend and knew it was only a matter of time before things would explode. That feeling was one of the reasons he had answered Addison's drunken kiss, six months ago.

"Everything alright, Mark?" she asked, watching him, frozen to the spot.

"That all depends on your answer on the question what you're about to do now."

Addison rolled her eyes, thinking it was typically Mark to be that direct.  
"If I had an answer to that question, I would tell you, Mark," she sighed.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, forgetting to offer her something to drink and walked straight to the lounge.  
"I want that kid."

Addison burst into a terrible laughter.

**ADDISON**

But her smile slowly faded, when she saw his serious facial expression.  
"You're kidding right?" she asked desperately.  
Mark frowned and the vein at his temple became visible. Addison knew what this meant.  
_Fuck…_  
That was pretty much the only word to describe the situation.

"There's nothing funny about that, Addison! It's my kid! I want that kid!" he yelled.

"Mark…" she closed her eyes, not knowing what to say, "have you really thought about that? I mean… it's a child. You don't just decide to have a child."

"Addison I mean it, this is my kid! You can't take it away from me!"

Once again, and to Mark's great fury, Addison Montgomery burst out into a terrible laughter. The irony of the situation striking her. Mark Sloan had just said the phrase she had heard dozens of woman say in a panicked voice.

"And for God's sake Addison, stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

But she didn't stop. She just couldn't stop. It was just too funny. Mark Sloan, man-whore of SGMW, wanted to be a father and her ex-husband, the patient, friendly and comprehensive Derek Shepherd didn't.

"I mean it Addison! STOP LAUGHING!"

The sound of her laughs slowly become more and more silent, making place for anger.

"It is my kid, Addison and it's not funny! I WANT MY KID!"

She suddenly jumped to her feet, immediately regretting it as a pain wave shot through her back: "No, Mark, this is MY child!"  
They both stared in silence at each other and Addison sat back down. It had been the first time she had said that out loud.  
_My child…  
_And without any warning tears gathered in her eyes.  
_My child…_

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, I think it's very useful to hear what you guys think of it.**


End file.
